We Fell in Love in a Hopeless Place
by i am cari
Summary: Van has chosen Hitomi as his future bride. Lingering blood feuds between the Draconians and Fanelia have come to light. Originally published as "The Dragon of Fanelia" . Updated chapters! PS. we just passed the one year anniversary for this story, and I still have a lot more to come! Didn't know I was capable of novels...Thank you all for being SO patient!
1. Beginning 1

Author's notes:

I write most of my Escaflowne fanfiction using places, people and events that are mixed from both the movie and the series. For example, there is a reference to Van's fight with Dilandau in which they used psychic powers against each other. That is obviously from the movie. Mostly I use my favorite parts from each separate interpretation of Escaflowne to create my own interpretation. I think that is really the point of fanfiction. If you prefer one over the other, I simply encourage an open mind. I also fit the characters to the story I am telling, so another example is that I refer to Hitomi's hair color as "red" even though the color in the movie and series is more of a blonde/strawberry blonde. I am not sure why I am explaining all this to my readers, if there are any, but now you know. This story was a huge indulgence and it is slow and sometimes pointless. But not for me, or to me. CK 2/18/12 Also, I started referring to Van as "The Dragon", something I am stealing from Game of Thrones, but that could be referenced in the movie when people speak of "The White Dragon Clan". A stretch but hay : CK 6/5/12

Van crouched in the underbrush as he watched his prey. A bead of sweat trickled down his back and he was grateful for the shade of the forest. The sun banding through the tree tops was fierce; if he was to walk out into the open field it would surely be ten degrees hotter than in the forest. He was hunting elk-deer. It was an activity that suited him and he was skillful in bringing home large catches. The other members of the hunting party, Gaddes, Allen, Folken and two additional hunters were slowly moving towards the clearing. The forest opened into a convenient semi circle as the thick brush cleared to grassland. It was here the elk gathered to graze. It was perfect for circling, zeroing in on one or two elk to shoot and kill. Van barely shifted his gaze to assess the approximate distance and location of his fellow hunters. A bird called—it was Gaddes' and then there was the slow movement of hunters raising bows in unison. Van was one of them; they used two arrows per elk. One was for the heart, and one in the thigh to disable if the heart hunter missed. Van's arrow whistled as it flew towards it mark. In split seconds, everything happened in a blur; the herd scattered and ran in all directions. Van stayed crouched as he watched with wide eyes; his arrow pierced the elk's breast and then the great beast was down. He whooped like a young boy and sprinted towards the dying elk.

"Nicely done, Lord Van." Allen stood over the elk and the crouched Van, noting with a smile that his "back up" arrow also found its mark in the elk's thigh; it had successfully severed the femoral artery. Van grunted his appreciation and cleanly slid the arrow out of the elk. A warm spurt of blood followed and briefly showered Van in red. He blinked quickly as the blood dripped from his face and wiped his mouth on his right shirt sleeve. Allen's lip curled before he could stop himself and Van grinned wolfishly up at him.

"I guess I'll do the butchering, Allen?" Van almost laughed at Allen's prissy manner.

"Quite." Allen turned around briskly, "I'll bring round the horses with Folken."

Van pulled out his hunting knife and began to break down the meat.

It was dark by the time the men rode back within the castle walls. Van's shirt was stiff with the dried blood, and he knew he had reddish stains in his hair and on his face. He looked to his right and saw Gaddes was also stained a similar brick red on his pants. But the tallest man of the group managed to keep the blood from his face. The air was still warm from the hot day and it hung heavily. Most likely there would be thunderstorms tonight, Van thought. "Lorrrrrd Vannn!" came the familiar cry as Merle sped out of the stable doors and intercepted the group. Van shifted, embarrassed, on his horse as the men in his group snickered and rode ahead of him into the stables. Instead of sliding off his horse as he usually did to hug Merle, he rode up along side her. "Hi Merle.." He said as he looked down at her, "I'm going to clean up and stable the horse before dinner okay? See you inside." Merle pouted for a second before whining, "But Lord Vaaaann...Hitomi is in the stable she can take care of the horses!" Van's breath quickened for a second before he gained control of himself, all the more reason to ride away..."Well, she'll help us then." He stated firmly and headed to the stable.

Van dismounted and walked the horse in, his blood began to bubble when he saw Hitomi standing close to Allen and Folken while they brushed their horses. Allen was playfully pretending to brush Hitomi's hair and she was swatting his hand away. Most of the men knew about Van's lust for Hitomi, but Allen had consciously entered into a casual flirtation with Hitomi and disregarded the King of Fanelia's feelings. It made him angry for two reasons; first, it was almost treason in Fanelia to mess with the king's concubines (not that Hitomi was one); second, Allen was supposed to abide by the code of the Knights of Caeli, which stipulated that its Knights should hold themselves to the highest and most discreet standards. He was not setting a very good example and if Allen was a Fanelian citizen, he would probably be dead already.

But. Hitomi valued Allen as a loyal and brave friend, and Van dared not cause her more pain or hurt. He could usually control his temper, but he could not control another's heart. After carefully arranging his facial expressions so as not to reveal his true thoughts, but not quite his tone he strode up to the men and Hitomi. "Hey! Stop playing we have to take care of the animals." Hitomi turned her smiling face to him to greet him, "Hello Van! Allen was telling me how you killed the biggest elk! You sure look like you did! I'd hug you but you're covered in blood!" Hitomi hesitantly swiped at his shirt and made a face that showed her disgust. His men standing around laughed. Van was pleased internally by her greeting and reaction, but did not change his face or tone. "I have to get my horse to stable, excuse me." He started to walk away with the horse, but was quickly joined by Hitomi at his side. Hitomi spoke so low only he could hear her; "Can I come with you?" He nodded, a movement so disguised only she saw it. "See ya inside!" Hitomi called over her shoulder to Folken and Allen. Folken smiled as Allen turned away in annoyance. He watched Hitomi and Van retreat, Hitomi's hand creeping secretly down Van's arm until it disappeared into his sturdy fist.

Hitomi was perched on the fence of Van's horse's paddock. She watched as Van murmured quietly to the great black stallion. Once they were alone and away from prying eyes, he had taken off his shirt and quickly scrubbed away the blood. Though he still had dried flecks of blood in his hair and on his clothes, his face and arms were more bearable. Hitomi had helped him with some of the harder to reach spots and they had kissed for a bit as he was drying off. She had tasted so fresh and sweet to him, it was hard to stop and clean the horse.

Now, she was the one feeling impatient as she watched the strong young man put the saddles and blankets away. He stroked the horse one last time then turned to her. Hitomi's breath quickened as he locked eyes with her and approached the fence. For once, she was taller than him, something he took advantage of as he moved in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and she found herself drawn to him, her face tilting down until their lips were breaths apart. Her grip tightened around his broad shoulders and their embrace brought them closer.

"Van...?" Hitomi's question was lost as Van pressed his mouth firmly on her open one. Hitomi instantly melted and kissed him back. It seemed Van always held back when he was near her, whether they were talking or touching, but when they were kissing all emotions came forth. He would grab her hips, her shoulders, her face and press these parts against his own so she could feel the heat emanating from him. His passion overwhelmed and excited her, and she so easily could lose herself in the moment.

Always, Van was the one to keep control and pull back. This time was no different. As Hitomi gripped his strong arms and pushed her hips closer to him in a searching way Van pulled back so suddenly that Hitomi slid right off the fence. She gasped as he was the only thing keeping her up, and she realized how numb her legs were. Hitomi looked up into Van's face, he was bent over her and breathing heavily. He moved so their foreheads connected and she felt her heart calming, "Hitomi...I want... you...to stay with me." Van's ragged breathing made the words come out deeper than usual.

Hitomi's eyes widened as he spoke thoughts that she knew they both had but weren't ready to utter. He was avoiding her eyes and she took a deep, calming breath. Reaching up both her hands she gently touched his cheeks and he allowed her to turn his head so she could look into his dark eyes. She could get lost if she wasn't careful. "Van, I will stay with you." There were a million other questions she had, and things she wanted to say. For now, this would have to do. He seemed too emotional and she knew he had obligations. She was being honest with herself and her wants, she did want to stay with him. She wanted to kiss him, and be touched by him...and hold hands with him in public. She took a step back, her hand dropping to his gloved wrist, "We should get back. You have a dinner to preside over." Van looked down into her confident green eyes, feeling his pulse slowly return to normal. "Yes. Thank you Hitomi."

They turned out of the stall and were walking hand in hand to the stable doors. Suddenly, the doors banged open. Van quickly dropped Hitomi's hand and stepped in front of her to greet the person who had entered. "Lord Van! Boris requires the presence of the Dragon in the royal chambers." Boris was Van's closest and most trusted servant in the castle. Van nodded and grunted his reply, causing the assistant to salute and hurry out of the stable. Hitomi concealed her reaction to the urgency of the servant; "The Dragon" was a nickname that both scared her and reminded her of one of the reasons she loved Fanelia's history.

Van turned around to look at Hitomi, his deep rust eyes shadowed by his growing hair. He didn't say anything and she didn't understand why the mood was so tense. "Go on Van! I'll see you at dinner." She offered him a sweet, small smile and clasped her hands in front of her. He seemed to want to tell her something more but instead gently cupped her hip and tugged her closer then kissed her deep and long. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away and she watched breathlessly as he walked away. Always the pushing and pulling, she thought.

Van was steaming. He was finishing up his hot bath, and clouds of steam poured off his body as he rose and dried off. His thighs were a bit sore from the horses, but otherwise he was in top condition. He had grown since the war with Zaibach ended, his hair was longer and his muscle mass larger. He was almost as tall as Folken. He had many more new scars and permanent calluses on his sword hand. He glanced in the mirror, his mouth set in a firm line. The two largest scars ran from his right collarbone to his navel and from just under his sternum diagonally towards his left side. These were marks from his battle with Dilandau, where Dilandau's sword had shattered and the two largest pieces of it embedded themselves in Van's chest. Panicked, Van had used telekinetic powers that triggered an earthquake. He had had to throw himself after Hitomi as she tumbled down into the canyon that was created by the earthquake. It was the first time she saw his wings. Van chuckled slightly; those were the days. When he didn't care if he lived or died, so long as Fanelia was avenged.

Hitomi had chosen to stay in Fanelia with him, Merle, Allen, Gaddes and Folken while they rebuilt. She had confessed her deep attachment to Gaia, to the people that inhabited the planet, and to him. It was still unspoken the real reasons for her decision. He already knew she was connected to him in an undeniable way. But, they had not been able to express their feelings or discuss what their relationship was turning into. It was all very secretive, conveniently, because as King in a distressed country, Van did not have the luxury to be seen with just any woman. Especially a woman from the Mystic Moon. Van pushed these thoughts out of his mind, lest they lead him into a brooding mood. He dressed in his laid out ensemble for the evening; servants were good for some things. His hair was almost dry as he finished the last button at his neck and his servants were now fussing over him. Boris was giving him a once over and muttering to himself, "You are late my lord, they will be coming for you any moment." Van rolled his eyes and said, "Let them wait. I am King." Boris gave him a stern look and then smiled in triumph as a loud knock came at the door and a voice called that court was ready for his majesty. "Hm. Even the King is given orders it seems, my lord." Van flicked his eyes once again to the mirror before exiting; his dark military suit complimented his lean form. But it was still itchy. "Bye Boris." He called over his shoulder.

Hitomi was standing anxiously in the balcony with Merle and Gaddes. She had been dressed as well, as Van ensured she at least could blend in when she was at court. She had a closet full of dresses now, in addition to the odd assortment of costumes she had collected during her travels in Gaia. She was wearing a simple dark purple one today, no ballroom skirts or extraneous lace. Merle curled her tail impatiently and whispered, "I wish Van-sama wasn't late all the time, then we could eat dinner faster. I'm so hungry!" Hitomi suppressed a giggle and smiled instead, "I brought some snacks this time...I got way too hungry last time too!" The girls hunched together conspiratorially and tried to silently open the baggies of cookies. But the wrappers crinkled and Gaddes was soon casting them a disapproving look. "Girls, you might want to hurry as his majesty is about to make his entrance." He raised his right eyebrow and directed his gaze towards the throne room below. The members of court who mattered-that is the wealthiest land holders and oldest generations of autocratic families, were coming to attention and facing the walk way which led to the throne. Tonight Fanelia was welcoming ambassadors from Astoria and another far off country that Hitomi was unfamiliar with. That was why Allen and Millerna were down by the throne and not with Hitomi and Gaddes. Hitomi put the last sweet almond cookie in her mouth and chewed as quietly as possible. "Oooo" squealed Merle, "Here comes Van-sama! I bet he's wearing the blue suit today for Astoria! He is so smart and diplomatic!" Merle started leaning a bit, as she did whenever Van walked out to the throne. He had started forbidding her from the throne room during welcomes such as this because she was too excitable and made too much of a scene. Hitomi rolled her eyes and said "Quiet Merle...who cares what he wore, you know as well as I do that he doesn't even pick it out himself!" But Hitomi found herself also anticipating his entrance. The girls didn't have to wait long, Van was soon striding in with Folken and his top ambassadors in tow. Merle couldn't suppress her squeal, "Van-sama! He did wear the blue! Aw he looks so good! I can't wait to eat now!" Hitomi clapped a hand to the cat-girl 's mouth and hissed "Hush Merle, he's looking at us! You're going to get it later you dumb cat." Merle hissed something back but Hitomi wasn't listening, because Van was indeed looking at them and in particular, at her. She swallowed as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and had to blink several times which broke their eye contact. He was now at the throne reciting the traditional greetings and pre-dinner blessing with the ambassadors from Astoria. Merle had started talking about dinner but Hitomi was watching the way Van's shoulders strained against the blue wool when he raised and lowered his katana. There was another last hidden glance her way, she could be sure now and then the ceremony was over and everyone was following the young king to the dining hall.

"Miss Kanzaki." Hitomi started as a soft male voice said her name. She turned and saw one of Van's most trusted personal butlers. "Hi Boris, nice outfit! Van looked good too. Are you going to be at dinner?" Hitomi was blabbering, Boris rarely talked to her but she had a minor crush on him even though she knew he had a wife and children. He was just a really good looking guy, and could spar with Van like no one since Balgus could. Boris regarded her silently, (that was another thing, she always felt judged) and said "Master Van asks that you join him before walking in to dinner. He...requests you as his escort." Hitomi started and her cheeks went bright red..."Re..requests? Do I have a choice? Because if I do then I don't really think that-"

Boris cut her off, "You don't. Miss, when the Dragon requests it, it is already done." Hitomi gulped and allowed Boris to take her away from the seething Merle and smirking Gaddes.


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd Ed!

Author's Note:

~*~*~I am thankful for this Van + Hitomi Lemon~*~*~**~~gobble gobble!

Van was waiting for his second grand entrance of the night, but this time he was actually nervous. Hitomi was going to be by his side, which was calming and he didn't give a fuck what the people said, but he worried that she would be intimidated or angry at his "request". He knew Boris would not enlighten Hitomi or calm her fears, and he also knew that it wouldn't sit well with the modern Hitomi from Earth. Women were given more respect on Earth, allowed choices. Just then, Boris and a confused Hitomi appeared. Van allowed a reflexive smile to pass his lips before composing himself in front of Boris. "Thank you Boris, I will see you in two days time. Enjoy your time with your family." Van spoke as way of dismissing Boris and his loyal servant bowed deeply to him and less deeply to Hitomi before slipping off into the darkness of the castle halls.

Van caught Hitomi's hand and brought her closer to him, "I hope you are not scared. I just wanted to be with you tonight, and this may be the only way." Hitomi's heart slowed and she smiled into his face, "You know Van you could have said something earlier, I would have agreed." She took a chance and stood on her slippered toes to kiss him on the mouth, and he returned it deeply, his arms bringing her into a warm hug. Briefly, Van let himself fantasize about kissing Hitomi and being with her all the time, just her and no one else. Outwardly, he hooked Hitomi's arm over his, looked down at her seriously and said, "Say nothing. Just smile as you are now. Do not be afraid." Hitomi rolled her eyes at him, "Van I think I can handle it, we've been through some scarier things before. Ugh just so long as I don't have to eat any weird things tonight. " The doors swung open and Hitomi's face froze into her warm smile, a little forced tonight. They stepped forward into the sound and the light and Van whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't worry, I provided dinner for tonight remember? Steak." Hitomi's smile grew a bit and she thought how easy this was. Walking in on the king's arm, totally unapproachable, a total mystery woman. Then she started hearing the too-loud whispers, the judgements and surprised comments.  
"Red hair? What is the king thinking!"  
"I do not recognize her, no one wears that color in court anymore"  
"What family does she belong to?"  
"Doth the Dragon consort with the witch from the mystic moon?"  
Her smile started to falter and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Do not listen." Van muttered and steered her towards the long table where the visiting dignitaries stood behind their places. Hitomi saw a place to Van's right and was guided into it, Van quickly whispered, "Do not sit until I do. They will wait for you." Hitomi's cheeks were burning now; this was a bit too much. Sitting only second to the king? It must mean something for her and Van. She didn't dare risk a look around the room, instead choosing to keep her gaze steady on Van which seemed appropriate. He raised his arms once he reached his chair and his booming voice silenced the room.  
"Ambassadors, citizens, friends...Let us give thanks that for now Gaia observes peace and let us continue to wish that Fanelia will prosper with the help of its neighbors. Let us eat." He sat and Hitomi sank down gratefully as soon as Van was seated.

"Hello." A deep voice immediately greeted her as the noise level rose once people started sitting and eating. Hitomi looked to her right into the ice blue eyes of a dark haired man. His hair swept his temples in loose waves, and they were held in place by a thin circlet of silver. He looked so casually elegant.

"Hi." Then, remembering her manners from earth she bobbed her head in respect and said her full family name, "Kanzaki Hitomi, pleased to meet you." Dramatically, rain started sheeting against the large paned windows that had a commanding view of Fanelia. The view from the dining and ball room were the grandest of impressions to make on visitors.  
"My name is Apollo, Crown Prince of the Forbidden Heavens," his smile twisted slightly, as if this was a joke; "I beg your pardon but I have only ever seen red hair in one place...might I ask a rather rude question?" Hitomi braced herself and forced herself to say, "Of course". She was shaking inside. Since their return to Fanelia no one really knew who she was or where she originally was from. She and Van had agreed to keep a don't ask, don't tell policy but obviously this meant anyone who asked received a rather shocking answer. Apollo leaned closer and Hitomi caught a whiff of a woodsy cinnamon smell that was intoxicating. Apollo whispered, "Are you a Vulcan Priestess? I heard much chatter about your hair, everyone thinks you command the fires below..." Hitomi suddenly burst into a genuine smile, relieved that she was in the presence of an honest person. "No," she said in a hushed voice, "I am not a Vulcan Priestess...though I do prefer that over people thinking I am a prostitute." Hitomi knew most prostitutes or concubines in Fanelia had bright orange or red hair. Apollo surprised her with a deep, rich laugh which drew Van's attention.

Van watched Hitomi smile up into Apollo's face with a radiance usually reserved for her closest friends, including himself. He brought his fermented barrel aged libation to his lips and drank deeply, the fiery liquid numbing his rising feelings of annoyance. Apollo was not a new face to him; they had grown up knowing each other. Their mothers were both draconian, and the forbidden heavens that Apollo jokingly referred to was the last Draconian empire high above the mountains that divided Freid and Fanelia. While Draconians were hated openly because of their connections with Atlantis when Van was a boy, they had become recognized as a sovereign nation with an obviously impressive military of the skies. Currently, a treaty was being negotiated between Fanelia and the Kingdom of Heaven to encourage trade and transportation of building materials. Fanelia's forests were too important for the survival of the last remaining dragons; and wood was often air lifted in extreme quantities through Draconian airspace. The fact that their mothers were draconian was no coincidence; they were good friends and often visited each other. Most of the time Vaerie would leave the Fanelian kingdom and visit her friend in the sky without her children; occasionally Apollo's mother would bring him on her visits to Fanelia and the two young boys would play or take on a sword lesson with Balgus.

Apollo was often a mystery to Van, because he had no political or social sense really, and his inhibition was low for danger or tact. While Van was raised with equal parts court and battle preparation, Apollo never received the same grooming. He was most pleased when his jokes or questions brought a shocked reaction and Van had a feeling Hitomi would be one of the few whom would not react in the way Apollo expected. He listened half heartedly to his ambassadors on his left, but his eyes kept being drawn to Hitomi's suppressed giggles. She and Apollo were quickly draining a bottle of the best Vino and her face was getting pinker. Van wished Boris was here to offer reassuring advice on how to handle the situation. Hitomi was actually doing the whole of Fanelia a favor by amusing Prince Apollo. If he enjoyed himself he was more prone to accept the terms of the agreement. The same if he was drunk. Van smirked to himself then nodded at the appropriate time when the ambassador made a tacit point. The evening was going better than planned.

Hitomi was straight up drunk by the time dinner dishes were cleared and dessert, after dinner cocktails and cigars for the men were brought out by servants. Looking around for a moment, she noticed she was not the only one who had over indulged. Several guests were gesticulating wildly at each other in an overly animated conversation. Even some of the top ambassadors were leering a little too much at some young ladies of the court. Apollo looked down at the young woman, aware that he was feeling much too warm from just the fires in the dining hall. He grinned lazily at Van, who had been watching all night. Then, the smile still lurking in the corners of his mouth, he reached for Hitomi's hand. His eyes were glued to Van's.

"Oh...Apollo." Hitomi was bright red and her eyes slid from her hand in Apollo's to his mouth. Instead of reacting, Van leaned back and lit his cigar, challenging Apollo with his steady gaze. Apollo smiled and brought his and her hand gently down and out of sight, presumably to Apollo's thigh under the table. Van allowed it and signaled his servants to transition the room for the after dinner party which ran deep into the night until guests were too drunk to go on. Hitomi found herself standing, her hand still in Apollo's. The lights were dimming all around her, and her perception was thrown when she noticed the raging thunderstorm outside. Bright flashes of lightning, along with the flickering fireplaces reminded her of Haunted Houses back on Earth. Some servant handed her another glass of sparkling Vino and Hitomi suddenly remembered Van. She didn't see him nearby and thought it was strange he had requested her presence at dinner but hadn't spoken to her since. She remembered why as Apollo put his hand on her waist and leaned down to her ear.

"Hitomi your dress is leaving little to my imagination, how did you know to dress so simply for me?" Hitomi giggled and rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously it wasn't for you, and I thought princes knew that servants dress everyone." She languidly ran her fingertips over the veins in Apollo's hand on her waist, something she loved doing with Van. When a man's veins stuck out thickly from his hands and arms it meant he was very strong. Apollo found it irresistible and was surprised how quickly his intentions with Hitomi had changed from just trying to piss Van off to trying to get laid. "Well, I didn't think I would enjoy my time in Fanelia as much as I have. When I come here on Princely duties it can be extremely boring." He shifted his eyes, searching for Van, and not finding him continued, "Hitomi will you walk with me? It is too warm in this room."

Hitomi shrugged and set down her glass, she was aware of the others in the room, but they no longer mattered. Those who had judged her earlier had increased their opinion now that she was engaged in conversation with the Prince of the Draconians. Hitomi was uncharacteristically bold and moved into the nook of Apollo's arm that was around her waist, bringing them close together. They walked this way into the candle lit stone passageway that connected the entertainment room with the art galleries and libraries wing. Hitomi would blush any time they happened upon a couple engaged in overt intimacy within the shadows of the castle. Hitomi had fantasized many times about she and Van, huddled in dark corner, hot mouths upon each other...She wished he was near as she was feeling a strange physical longing for a warm touch on her body. The Vino was definitely working and it made her feel hot.

Suddenly Van stepped out of a library into the hall and his eyes narrowed drunkenly as he saw Hitomi in Apollo's grasp. Hitomi stepped away from Apollo instantly, her eyes picking up the warning signs in Van's posture. She moved towards him and gripped his right arm with both her hands. "Van! Apollo was escorting me around to help me look for you!" Hitomi could feel Van's muscles tensing under his uniform in a way that revealed his aggression and power. His sword hand kept moving to his left side as if to unsheath the sword Folken wisely took from him during the pre-dinner ceremonies. He took a step towards Apollo, his child hood friend looking longingly at Hitomi's backside. "You've found me. I hope you enjoyed your night Apollo, we will meet again tomorrow morning to sign the treaties." Van glared at Apollo, but the man was too drunk and horny to notice the rage emanating from Van's stare. "Oh I guess I'm being put to bed..." Hitomi swayed momentarily before pulling on Van's arm, "Good night Apollo, it was fun meeting you!" Then she managed to turn Van and attempted to walk down the hall, not noticing Van's attention was still on Apollo as he was dragged down the hall. Apollo made a face and went back into the party to find some other drunk and unassuming courtisan.

Van was feeling frustrated and angry with the beautiful woman by his side. He assumed correctly she was leading them to her room so she could sleep it off. Her hand was warmly entwined around his arm and Van noticed whenever she bumped into him her warm breast nudged his side. "Van I missed you all night, I thought we were going to be together. I am pretty sure that prince Apollo was trying to fuck me." Van finally relaxed at the rare use of a curse word and looked down at her. Tonight, the view from above included Hitomi's cleavage and he felt a tightening in his pants. They were quickly approaching Hitomi's room, and the storm could be heard louder away from the noise of the party. "You are probably right, he is a womanizer." Hitomi let go of his arm to open her door and Van stood there forgotten as she passed through the threshold into her room. "Goodnight..." He trailed off as Hitomi swung around, remembering him and without missing a beat grabbed the front of his uniform sharply, "Hitomi! What!" Van's eyes flew open as Hitomi kissed him and pulled him by his shirt into her room, closing the door behind them. Van pulled gently away to look at her.

There was only one source of light; the fireplace, and Hitomi could make out Van's face inches from her own as he leaned down closer. "Hitomi I have wanted to feel your mouth..." He whispered huskily down at her, he was pressing her body into his and she felt a hard pressure against her leg. "I have just wanted to feel you," replied Hitomi as she half smiled and traced Van's lips with her fingertip. His breath was hot on her face, and then his mouth was on hers in a more searching way than earlier in the day. His tongue quickly spread her soft lips and met her own. Hitomi liked the feeling of his tongue slowly circling and reached her hands up to the sides of his head to apply more pressure. As they kissed, Van's hands moved slowly down the sides of her hips to her back until he was cupping her butt.

He grew more aroused as he squeezed and felt her firm flesh through her thin evening gown. Her dress contained none of the extra layers and he swore he felt no underwear. He continued to knead her butt until he could no longer contain himself and he lifted her small frame onto his hips with a grunt. Hitomi willingly hooked her knees around his waist in a way that was familiar to them both. She circled his shoulders and neck and kissed him deeper and more urgently as her hips began to grind into his. "Ahh," Van shuddered and he opened his eyes to locate a chair or couch and almost staggered towards the nearest one. His right hand was working Hitomi's dress, trying to scoot it up over her hips. He fell back onto the couch and Hitomi laughed as she fell with him. She was now straddling him as he sat back, her dress around her hips. Van was wrong about the underwear, and as she continued to kiss him and rock on his lap, he worked a hand between her sweet flesh and the lace of her pink panties. The scratchy lace grazed the back of his hand as he gripped and released her smooth buttcheek.

"Ouch," Hitomi gently bit his lip as he pinched her butt with his grip and he softened his touch. "Mmmm," Hitomi the sensation of the lace pulled taut between her legs. She was surprised when Van gently shifted forward, his mouth moving from hers to down her neck, all the while keeping her rocking harder and closer on his lap. This was much more than they ever allowed themselves before. His lips were hot and soft on her collarbone and then he was moving his tongue on the tops of her breasts, licking in the crevice between them. He moved his other hand from her butt to the top of dress, pushing aside the material from her right breast so he could lick her nipple. Hitomi closed her eyes at the feeling and pushed her breast further into his hot mouth. This urgency surprised them both, and added to their excitement. Van quickly flicked her nipple with his tongue and then began tweaking her other nipple through her dress in rhythm with his tongue. Hitomi's sigh was low and her hands were tangled in Van's dark hair as she pressed him closer. Van had pulled aside her dress and popped her breasts over the collar of her low cut dress, keeping it out of the way. He switched nipples with his mouth and sucked earnestly on her left breast as his hand fondled her hard right nipple. Hitomi was growing wetter in her crotch and found her rocking was getting harder as she tried to increase the friction from his erection on the flesh insider her underwear. Van groaned as Hitomi grinded on him, and suddenly her hands left his hair and were pulling at his waist band, she had found his belt and was loosening it. Pushing his hands and head away from her breasts she kissed him again as she pushed open his pants. He grabbed the edges of her dress and bunched it so he could pull it over her head and they parted momentarily. Van watched as her head disappeared in the silk and her breasts slid free. There was no bra tonight and Van reached to grab her breasts but she was reaching to his pants again. Then, she slid down to the floor in between his legs and brought her mouth to his penis. Van tensed and then leaned his head back as she slid his member in and out, making it wetter. He pulled his jacket and shirt off and then reached for her nipple as she continued to suck on his dick. Her hand was rubbing up and down at the base of his penis in time to her mouth and Van's eyes were falling closed. His other hand gently gripped her hair and held her head down. He was feeling drunker and without warning he pinched and twisted Hitomi's nipple and forced her head down.

Hitomi's mouth overfilled with saliva, and it dripped down Van's penis to her breasts making her chest slick. Her whole body was feeling taut and she was fighting an urge to reach her own hand down to inside her wet panties. She had dreamed of doing this with Van, losing all control and she knew he was enjoying it. Van was now pinching both her nipples with his fingers as he moved his hips in rhythm with her bent head and his mouth was open as he breathed faster. He was going to come too soon but he didn't care, Hitomi sensed this and opened her eyes as Van grabbed fistfuls of her breasts and tensed. She let the saliva run out of her mouth, allowing her mouth and tongue to slide effortlessly over his penis. Gently, she put her hand around his balls and smeared saliva on them, alternating cupping and gently squeezing them. Van jerked suddenly with a grunt and then her mouth filled with his salty semen. She swallowed it without hesitation and then pulled back gently, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Van's head lolled back as he relaxed, his chest covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. Hitomi smiled drunkenly and stood up, only to lean over him and kiss him tenderly on the mouth. Her breasts grazed his chest as she leaned over and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him and then walked towards the bed, where she pulled back the layers of fluffy bedding and got in, sighing as she disappeared under a mound of blankets. Van wiped his penis and his sweaty chest off with his shirt and then took his pants off. He left their clothes in a heap as he followed Hitomi into bed. She was on her side, already breathing heavily and he spooned her so that his now softening penis pressed against her butt crack. He felt exhausted and her warmth caused his eyes to close. Soon they were both snoring.

Van fought to unstick his eyes as the loud banging continued. He groaned at the brightness of day and rolled over. "Hey!" A familiar voice piped behind his shoulder. "Van I think someone is at the door..." At this Van sat straight up, his head pounding in time to the banging on the door.  
"Hitomi?!" he gaped as he stared at the naked-from-the-waist-up girl in bed with him. Hitomi was curled against him on her side, smiling up at him. The banging was not stopping. Van groaned, "The treaty! I'm late to the signing." He pushed the covers off and stepped out of bed, pulling on his pants and boots and grabbing his shirt as he stumbled to the window. Hitomi sat up, "Van! Where are you going? What about-" Van stunned her as his wings exploded from his back violently and feathers rained down around her, "I'll see you later Hitomi!" He called as he dove out her window.

Hitomi stared after him before coming to her senses and pulling on her silk pink bathrobe. She slowly opened the door and then grinned when she saw Allen. _This should be interesting..._  
"Good morning Allen..." Allen had retired from the party much earlier than she or Van, as soon as dessert was over he had left.  
"Ah, good morning Hitomi," He stared at her tousled hair and hurriedly tied rob and his eyebrows inched up a bit, "Uh, the castle is in an uproar looking for Lord Van. I wanted to come by in case you knew where he was..." A gleaming white feather drifted down onto Hitomi's shoulder. Allen's eyebrows inched further up. Hitomi blushed when she saw it and then turned earnestly back to Allen, "My pillows are down, one burst earlier." Her strong intuition told her Van needed to be protected. She smiled awkwardly up at him and then fake yawned, "Allen I wish I knew where Van was to help you but I'm sure he just got a late start because of the party. I'm too hungover to be awake, I'm going back to bed." Allen stared at her and allowed his eyes to drift over her, the other feathers now falling to the ground in her room, and the bed linens which were tangled all to hell. "Hitomi, you have my utmost loyalty and confidence. Sleep well." He bowed deeply to her and walked down the hall. Hitomi was dumbfounded and knew Allen knew or suspected some crossing of lines. She sighed and dragged herself to bed, where she quickly fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Van was slumped in his chair, and no amount of chiding from his advisors was bringing him from his hungover and apathetic mood. His head rested tiredly on his hand as he listened to the terms of the treaty for the fiftieth time. He and Folken had devised a clever treaty that was ambiguous about the use of the airspace for those of draconian descent, something they knew would be undeniable to the Forbidden Kingdom and advantageous to Fanelia. It would be the key to getting Apollo to sign. Van knew he did not have to put much effort into the proceedings because a servant had gossiped to him that Apollo had been up all night with three young ladies from the court. The prince would undoubtedly sign and quickly retire back to bed. Folken eyed his young brother's posture with disapproval and bent down to whisper in Van's ear, his eyes glued innocently to the advisors that were reading the treaty to the gathered men from both nations.

"Allen tells me you were with Hitomi last night." The direct statement caused Van to freeze immediately in the position he was lounging in. He gave no sign that Folken's words had affected him in any way. His brother always trapped him into listening. Van's scowl deepened.

"You must be careful, brother. I have told Allen he was mistaken, that I put you to bed long before Hitomi and Apollo left the party. We will speak of this later. Do not leave without me." Folken straightened again, as if he had simply clarified the terms of the treaty to Van. Finally, the wax was heated and the Dragon of Fanelia and Prince of the Skies stamped in their country's seals. The treaty was approved.

Hitomi was laying on her stomach, watching the birds swoop in and out of view in the clear blue sky. She knew it was late in the day, but she did not anticipate leaving her room at all. Hitomi kept hoping one of the birds would be Van, swooping in to pick up where they left off last night. Hitomi smiled and closed her eyes as she thought of the satisfying picture Van had made as he enjoyed her work. Hitomi wondered if Van was thinking about her. The meeting was probably over, it was so late in the day.

Van refused to meet Folken's eyes; his brow was set in a stubborn frown. Folken was a patient man, but in this matter Fanelia could not afford to bend to its fool hardy king, even if he was the lordly Dragon..

"For Gods' sake Van, you know what you're doing. You know the consequences of your actions. You know how risky it is to deviate from the path we have devised! There is a time and a place for these trysts." Van rolled his eyes again, refusing to acknowledge that his brother was right. He was not ready to get into this topic with anyone, least of all with his brother.

"Folken, when I understand where this is leading I will inform you first of course! Until then I can observe discretion so long as you keep Allen out of it." Van smiled menacingly as he uttered his next words, "It would be best if Allen was kept away from Hitomi and I." Folken stared at Van. He was almost distraught with frustration at the ignorance and stupidity of his brother.

"You say these things simply to keep Allen away from Hitomi! That has nothing to do with discretion! That is a selfish request. You know that Allen would give his life to protect you, to protect Hitomi and both of your honors!" Folken was nearing his limit of exasperation. Was his brother so selfish? Had he learned nothing in his years as king and in all the hard lessons throughout Zaibach's rebellion?

Van had set his jaw. His eyes flashed. "If I am to rule this country, it will be on my own. I am no longer a boy, Folken. You must trust my way of doing things, and as advisor to the king, you must obey my order."

Folken would not back down, and his frustration had turned to anger at his brother's stubborn words. "You will not be allowed to twist the strings of your friends and protectors. It is none of your concern if Hitomi is interested in Allen or vice versa, you are powerless to impact any sort of relationship between them. And Van, if you are interested in gaining Hitomi's love, then you will respect her enough to trust that her interest lies with you; to trust that her intent is not to hurt you. That is the only way you will understand love and get what you want. In the meantime, observe utmost secrecy. This is the first incident that could have turned into a scandal. Luckily, Allen reports to no one except you and I. And luckily, I was the one who sent Allen to Hitomi's, no one else. As advisor, you must trust me and us. It is a dual pathway, my brother. Heed my words of wisdom; for in my age, I have loved. I have felt love, both true and selfish ." Folken's foot steps toward Van sounded softly on the carpet that separated the desk and the sitting chairs.

Van looked up into his brother's eyes as Folken spoke again, this time softly. "You have two loves at stake here. The love from your citizens and military, who are relying on you to do what is best for this rebuilding nation; and Hitomi. You will lose her forever if you are not cautious and put in place stability to protect you both from the reality of being a royal." Van's eyes were round now as Folken towered above him, as if he were a boy again. He closed his eyes as the memories began pouring in, the sounds in his head becoming louder-Folken's voice sliced through his thoughts and silenced everything. "I only want your happiness my Lord Dragon." Van felt ashamed now. He had been arguing simply because he felt his privacy and right as king had been invaded. Van sighed heavily and opened his eyes to meet Folken's steel gray ones; "You are right brother. I will heed your advice." Folken allowed his stern expression to relax as he studied his younger brother's face. It had lengthened, like his own, and pockets of weariness rested in Van's cheeks. He was no longer a boy, and had not been for some time. Folken had forgotten what it was like to mentor Van as his brother, and not as his king. Van stood suddenly and said, "I am tired of talking about love. I was hoping to avoid these thoughts and feelings for some time, but it is better to deal it with it now then later. This was ...nice. Awkward but thanks Folken." Van then strode out of the room, his back straight and head high. As any king should look when leaving a private meeting with his number one advisor.

A knock sounded on Hitomi's door. She sat up from her bed where she was reading, still in her robe, and sipping on bubbling water. Her intuition warmed her senses and blood, she could feel Van on the other side of the door. Happily, she opened the door and stared up into Van's sparking rust brown eyes. He stepped forward quickly, both closing the door behind him and sweeping her up into a firm kiss. Hitomi's eyes fluttered closed as he literally took her breath away. The door clicked behind him.

"Hitomi." Her name was a possessive statement, and he said it as if he was confirming she was in front of him. His hands closed around her face and Hitomi was surprised at the intensity of the mood. Hitomi's heart pounded fast as she read the emotional turmoil in Van's eyes. She felt her heart breaking as Van's emotions rose to the the surface and tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. "Van...What is it? What's wrong?" She reached up and placed her hands over his on her face, her voice soft. In a flash, a vision came to her.

"_Folken will not be allowed to be seen outside the palace walls with her. I will not allow it." _

"_She is a source of happiness for him. Perhaps she will be the one to tie him to Fanelia, finally."_

"_Varie. That boy will not be tied for any reason. In this matter you must trust me. Fanelia's royalty is not permitted this luxury of exploration."_

"_But -"_

"_BUT WHAT!" _

_At this loud outburst, Hitomi noticed a young Van running from the throne room in fright. _

_She turned back to the exchange between the standing King and his seated wife Queen. _

"_I knew I was meant for you before I knew you. Our love was never questioned, even when Fanelia refused to acknowledge the existence of Draconians." The King stopped pacing and stood with his back to his wife. _

"_I was so old when I met you. Everyone had given up hope that I would accept any of the princesses offered to me. You know we have entertained many offers to seal Folken's wife and future heirs. Allowing him to consort with her would be political and military suicide for Fanelia. And if not Folken, then Van will have to enter a marriage contract. And if he is not to wear the crown, there is no reason for a contract."_

_Varie shook her head sadly. "No. I will not have young Van Slaznar bound to any one from Gaia..." _

Hitomi gasped sharply at the realization and looked up into Van's face. His eyes were burning earnestly, not wanting to say any of what Hitomi now knew. She drew her hands away at how horribly complicated things were going to get. "Do you understand?" Van's voice was a low growl. Hitomi's eyes narrowed in sudden anger. "No Van. I don't understand anything. All I know is that if we were on Earth we would be dating. And I would be able to hold your hand in public, or kiss you when I felt like it." She turned from him, her cheeks burning at his unwillingness to express his feelings. Embarrassingly, Hitomi also felt tears stinging. The day had started so beautifully. Why couldn't he see that?

"Hitomi. You promised you would stay with me." Van wanted to reach for her, and did not know how to soothe her temper. He could not talk to her the same way he did his advisors. She was like no one else.

"I did that for myself. Because I knew what I wanted and could give. Because I wanted you to be happy, in that moment...and..." She hesitated before closing her eyes, "And I want you to be happy, always." Van took two steps and instantly was at her side. This was two people confirming their loyalty and love to him in one day, he could not let his pride stand in the way of such grace. He snaked his arms around her firm waist and tucked his chin into the space between her shoulder and neck. "Gods, you are frustrating." Hitomi attempted to pull away again in annoyance, but she knew she would not budge Van's strong arms. "Hitomi," Van's voice dropped to a low growl again as he bent his head to her face, "My heart. My love." Hitomi froze as Van kissed her softly, "You will stay with me." Hitomi shuddered in his embrace, her earlier anger forgotten. She looked up at him and whispered, "Are you in a wedding contract?"

He kissed her deeply, "No." His lips moved from her mouth to her throat, as his strong hands kept her pressed against him. Hitomi could feel her robe sliding away, "Will we have to be married right away?" Van's hand slid down her back and rested above her rear, "No, that is up to you." Hitomi could feel her control slipping away as Van untied her robe and lazily stroked her hips and lower back, still kissing her neck. She gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive area below her ear that he had discovered last night. "Did your mother ever speak of me to you?" Van paused and pulled back to look in her deep emerald eyes. Her eyes were like secretive, dark pools of ocean tide water. "Yes. She used to tell me a bed time story when I was very young. It was about a young dragon, who flew to his favorite beach on the ocean. He would always look into one tide pool, and see a beautiful red fish swimming around. The dragon loved the fish very much, but they were from two different worlds and would never be able to come together. My mother said that one day, the fish would make a wish, and the dragon and the fish would be able to love one another forever. But that is always how she told the story...'One day.'" Van knitted his brow in regret and sorrow at the memory; "One night I grew tired of the story, I had started sword lessons that day and felt too grown up for the fish and the dragon. I asked her why she ended the story as 'one day' and not happily ever after like children were supposed to hear. She replied that she could not forsee past the fish's desire to make a wish. That it was up to me to ensure the fish's wish was granted."

Hitomi's eyes were wide, and she wondered again at the connectedness of Gaia and Earth. She and Van had been prophesied, just as his parents were. The events that caused them to get to this point flashed quickly through her brain: crashing into him in his full dragon armor; witnessing the horror of Fanelia burning and Balgus' murder; the terror at encountering Dilandau and the other mech warriors for the first time; the confusion during their travels across Gaia; the utter hopelessness she felt when Van was in danger of dying due to his blood pack with Escaflowne. From her very first moments with Van, he had always protected her.

"Van, I stayed in Gaia because I love you. I care for everyone here in Fanelia, but whatever surrounds us, I will always love you. I understand why you had to keep us secret, but you don't have to protect me from your kingdom." Van hungrily pushed his face into her neck, breathing her in as if she sustained him, "You are my kingdom, Hitomi." Hitomi flushed bright red at his words and submitted when he roughly pulled the rest of her robe away to reveal her bra and boy shorts. His left hand caressed her breast as his right guided her back to her bed. They kissed and kissed, until the sky grew dark and Van whispered to her, "Hold this moment dear, because all hell is about to break loose."


	4. Chapter 4: Hitomi

Chapter 4: Hitomi

Hitomi stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think I need to dye my hair Merle? I feel like everyone's first thought will be that I'm a prostitute..not a priestess" She trailed off and bit her lower lip, studying her features. Her eyes were clearly her best asset, her skin was clear of blemishes, and her eyebrows manicured to a style familiar to her from earth. Her hair had always been a burnt red color, since she was a baby. She was still very much in shape and athletic, and had not gained much weight or height since living in Gaia. Her breasts had not grown that much larger, and she still had slim hips. All in all, she didn't seem very intimidating...

Merle let an impatient breath go with a brief hiss as she rolled over to her stomach on Hitomi's bed, "You're making yourself miserable. Van told you ages ago to ignore everyone at court and their stupid comments. How do you think I survived in Fanelia this long? Because of Van-sama. Just listen to him and quit worrying and get in your bath so we can eat!" Hitomi giggled and finished brushing knots out of her hair so Merle could condition her hair in the bath. "Okay Merle. I just don't want this introduction ceremony tonight to be crazy." Merle licked the back of her hand lazily and replied, "It will be. People are going to go nuts. First the treaty and the first royal banquet since before the war and now the King announcing his engagement? Hitomi, you're about to descend to what some people call HELL!" Hitomi nervously smirked. First Van, and now Merle were comparing Fanelia's Royal Engagements to entering hell. It was enough to put her off the idea completely.

"Just don't let your mouth get the better of you, that's what Boris always tells me." Merle made this suggestion while she poured the remaining perfumed salts into Hitomi's steaming bath. Hitomi stepped in delicately and shivered as the hot water made her skin break into goose bumps. "You know I'll be too scared to speak at all, Merle. All those old grumpy men around Van's throne give me the creeps." Hitomi recalled an afternoon two days prior, when Van had been going over the treaty between Fanelia and Apollo's kingdom with her so that she might begin to understand the nuances of running a royal kingdom.

It had been difficult studying the treaty while he continued to explore the contours of her ribs under the track workout shirt she had been wearing. Three of Van's and Fanelia's oldest advisors walked in on them suddenly, all clad in their rank's costume of red velvet robes with gold and red striped collars and sleeves. Hitomi had stood ramrod straight, freezing instantly and knowing she was caught. Van's body betrayed no sign he was bothered by their intrusion, but his voice was cold as ice when he said, "Masters. Though I am pleased to see you, I do not recall sending for you." Two of them instantly mumbled pardons of The Dragon and turned on their heels. The third, the one with a short white beard, had asked, "What is it you intend to do with the witch from that Accursed Moon?" His wrinkled hand was mottled with brown spots, signifying his love for all fermented beverages, its fingers curled around the end of his beard and tugged. Van had moved then. His fist came down suddenly on the table in front of them, causing a cracking sound that made Hitomi gasp and his advisor jump. "Leave before you taste steel!" Hitomi had stared at Van as she recalled the vast amounts of bloodshed at his hands. He still could command anger and violence fearfully. His advisor narrowed his brows in a rare show of anger and dipped his head slowly. He turned to leave and gave Hitomi a look in the eyes that reminded her of Dilandau's cruel promises of death. She had chided Van and he had scoffed, "Even my advisors are willing to spread old wives' tales to keep you from me. I must consult Folken." He had stormed away, leaving her alone in his study.

Hitomi exhaled, "Merle the looks they give me, like they want me to die. Will they ever stop?" Merle roughly scratched dirt and sweat from Hitomi's head as she massaged sweet shampoo into Hitomi's red tresses. "Don't be dramatic Hitomi! Think about how weird you are to them. I mean I know you as a nice person, but to them you are worse than a Draconian Queen! They can only guess your origins! Ignorance breeds fear and fear breeds hate. They are simple, foolish, men." Merle pronounced the word 'men' with special contempt. The humans had not treated her species kindly in all of Gaia's days.

Hitomi flinched as Merle accidentally scratched her head hard enough to split skin and said, "I just hate letting them know they intimidate me. It's also embarrassing in front of Van. I need them to respect me!" Merle was silent for once, and Hitomi wondered if wanting to be viewed as a queen included Van seeing her as such. Van visited her chambers as soon as he was able in the evenings, and they had spent most of their time together engaged in activities that queens and kings probably partook in-just not while at court.

The loyal cat girl brought Hitomi's towels and bath clothes and patted her dry. Both of them forgot the master advisors for once as they dipped their hands in pots of creamy lotion. Scents of lavender and fresh water clung to Hitomi's skin like dew.

_Yukari would have been helping me tonight, _Hitomi realized as Merle buttoned up the complicated bodice of the specially crafted dress. Hitomi had not thought of Yukari or Earth in a very long time, and the realization did not stir emotions of grief. Instead, she felt confident because of Merle, Folken, Allen, Millerna and of course, Van. All were her friends and family now on Gaia. And Hitomi had friends in Freid, Asturia, and within all of the White Dragon Clans. It was more than enough to be satisfied.

Many nations' leaders and soldiers had witnessed her visionary power and Escaflowne's prowess. It was Fanelia and her citizens that had not been privy to her and Van's powers combined during the war. The country men had been burning with their homes and businesses. _It will take time_, she reflected. The time was worth the opportunity to change her fate and the fate of Gaia. She figured the women and children who fled during Dilandau's initial attack would barely remember her as the innocent young thing who had arrived from the Mystic Moon at the time of King Van's ascension to the throne. And the advisory council had barely glimpsed her before the Coronation Ceremony. All they had to judge her on was rumors from the war. The King had returned to Fanelia a hero, and its citizens regarded Hitomi with wary admiration.

"Turn around Hitomi, I have to clasp the cape." Hitomi faced the mirror again and smiled at her reflection. Her gown had taken a month to prepare and she had suffered during the fittings. It was beautiful, made for her and in colors of her choosing. Van wanted to use Fanelia's gold and red for her sigil colors, but she chose blue and green instead. He had shrugged at her choice, relieved that his only contribution in the matter was settled and he could escape from the boring task.

The dress was more clothing than Hitomi had ever worn, but was crafted from fabric that made it feel light and airy. It was slightly wide at the bottom, and Merle had clasped the only gold ornament on the dress at the place where Hitomi's collarbones met. Hitomi's shoulders were bare except where the clasp kept an airy white cape kissing her skin. She was given a head ornament as well, as befit a lady of merit at court. It had a relief of flat, tiny wings carved in a spiral on the temples that widened to the gold headband. Hitomi looked nothing like herself.

"Hitomi you don't have to be afraid. They should fear you," Merle breathed as she caught Hitomi's eye in the mirror. Two women servants entered the dressing room suddenly, the younger one pausing as her eyes grew huge in admiration. The queen to be was a beautiful sight. Hitomi wondered how the advisors would react if she read their fortunes and pasts in front of everyone. Would she resort to cheap show tricks? "You look every part a priestess Milady," curtsied the staring girl. Hitomi giggled at that, the plan was working it seemed. Merle growled, "Hold your tongue, stupid girl. Lady Hitomi needs no reassurance from a maid of your status." All the years of scorn in the royal houses had caused Merle's tongue to become sharp with the servants, people who used to treat her as any common animal when she wasn't around Lord Van. Hitomi frowned at Merle's tone and turned to the young girl, "Thank you for your kind words, Kara. Please go easy on the blush today okay?" Kara curtsied so low her head almost brushed the floor. "As you say my lady." Hitomi wished she could do this part herself, but she had never learned how to use makeup as a tool the way Yukari did. She was too busy with track to wear makeup, all Yukari's efforts always washed away in sweat. Merle allowed the other serving woman to dress her in her courtesan robes of pink. Fanelia still kept to its tribal roots, and though Hitomi's and Merle's dresses were luxurious, they were also reminiscent of the tunics the beast men and women still wore in the forests of Fanelia.

"Will Van be wearing his armor?" Hitomi whispered to Merle as they were escorted to the entrance of the throne room by the palace guards and a gaggle of serving women. Merle shook her head in annoyance, "No Hitomi, he'll wear whatever he wants." Hitomi feared she would never stop asking questions. Fanelia's customs were still strange to her. She still didn't understand the point of the stupid old ceremony anyway.

Barely two months had gone by since she and Van had decided to take their relationship public. Millerna had dropped in on her unexpectedly several times with her twin babies. The babes were barely a year old, but she had insisted on traveling from Palas to see Hitomi. As Hitomi tried to keep the active male child on her knee, Millerna paced around her chambers, her skirts swishing around her. "The advisors will do anything within their power to keep you from becoming Queen, Hitomi. They will think Van is acting brashly, as he is known to act." Hitomi had smiled then. Van's reputation from the Great War and his boyhood in Fanelia would not go away. "Hitomi this is serious! We must think of a way for them to accept you!" Hitomi watched as Millerna's first son stuffed lace from her dress into his little mouth, "I trust Van and Folken to take care of that part. Millerna, I need you to instruct me on how to act in court. I know from Merle the customs of Fanelia but I need to know how to act in a different way so that they would believe this ruse Folken and Van are insisting on." Millerna had agreed, and had visited two times more, to bring the fabric for the dress and her head band. "I'm sorry Hitomi," she sighed as she handed the things to Hitomi on her last visit, "I won't be able to come to the ceremony. Dryden has forbidden me to travel after this visit...I'm pregnant again." They had hugged and Hitomi waited out the week with Merle, practicing ancient words and gestures.

Now they waited. Hitomi hoped Van wouldn't keep them waiting too long, as he was apt to do. She was hungry.


	5. Chapter 5: Van

Chapter 5: Van

Van wheeled around in time to catch Boris' sword with his. Their swords slid together, slick and sharp as ice. Boris broke the contact first, charging his king with both hands gripped around the sword hilt. Van deftly ran forward to meet him, keeping his sword in line with his body and parrying as Boris attempted to drive the sword down. As Van spun away to his right, he hooked Boris' left leg and attempted to make him fall. Instead, Boris leapt upwards and flipped over gracefully into a crouch. Van grinned breathlessly over his shoulder.

Boris had been Balgus' squire up until the day he died in Fanelia. He still helped the king hone his skill with a blade. As Van mopped his sweaty face with his shirt he had taken off, Boris peered out the window to the crowds gathered outside the palace walls. "It looks to be time Lord Van." Van grunted to show he had heard and raked his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth it. He yanked off his breeches and pulled on his tailored suit pants, his hard leather boots and buttoned his top coat to the top button. Barely five minutes had passed since Boris suggested it was time. Boris picked up Van's belt and the sword of the Kings of Fanelia, with its insignia on the hilt and handed it over. As Van tightened the belt around his waist, Boris attached a flowing navy cape to Van's shoulders. They both turned at the sound of boots on the wood.

Folken and Allen stood in the door of Van's training rooms. Folken was dressed in flowing black and silver robes, a red ruby glowing around his neck. Allen was in his Knight Caeli's uniform and armor.

"My Lord," Allen bowed upon greeting his King. Van wished Allen wasn't so strict with manners. In Fanelia they barely observed the courtesies of chivalry that Allen lived his life by. Folken allowed a smirk to pass his lips and he looked at his younger brother, now a man of nineteen. Van was only an inch or so shorter than Folken, Gods be praised, but his lean muscle could be read in every movement he made. The year of peace after the war had not weakened him or made Van any less formidable.

"We are ready, my brother Dragon." Folken spoke softly, yearning for his mother for the first time in years. She had wanted this for him. This happiness and love.

Van strode up to Folken and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "This better work. Because we all know Fanelia's steel will be the final solution if anyone stands in my way." He let his sword hand drift to the hilt of his katana, even in peace he was ready for a fight. Folken smiled gently and said, "Zaibach did not call me Strategos for nothing, dear brother." Allen smiled grimly at these intriguing words and exchanged glances with Boris. This was going to be interesting.

Van strode past his men, his cape leaping and snapping behind him. He had seen less of his advisors as the date drew nearer. Folken had eyes around the castle that reported something was stirring, some dissent. Van hated intrigue and secrets, his father had never been afraid to say as he wished and do as he pleased.

But his father had risen to the throne when Fanelia was intact, and indeed was known as one of the mightiest nations in all of Gaia. Fanelia spawned new nations and settlements that all pledged their allegiance and honor to the Dragon should the need arise. No one had been able to save Fanelia when Zaibach struck; no one even knew a war was beginning. Van was determined to bring Fanelia back to its former glory, and if that meant he was to use his steel and anger to exercise his will, then so be it. He was a warrior, like Balgus, and his father. He would slay all his enemies.

He barely noticed when Folken moved to stand at his immediate right. "I wish you happiness brother; I know that Hitomi will loyally protect Gaia and Fanelia's citizens. It was a strange fate that brought her to you, but a blessed one. Let us step forward into the light."

As Van entered into the throne room he heard Folken announce, "All hail the Dragon, Van Slazner de Fanel, King of all Fanelia, blood-bound to the War Lord Escaflowne." Van's gaze saw all as he finished ascending to the throne; the room was stuffed with people. He was not going to sit, _Hitomi deserves all respect. _And he was eager to see Hitomi; he had not been allowed to stroke her soft skin in two nights...

"Oh. Don't! Not there! You are so mean!" Giggles stole the words Hitomi had tried to chide Van with. The Dragon king had caught his bride to be against a window and a curtain and was eagerly exploring all parts under her bodice that his fingers could reach, his mouth delivering hot and hurried kisses to her neck. He had just got a nipple between his thumb and first two fingers when he heard Folken's sharp voice call his name. Hitomi pressed herself to Van, to conceal his hand down her front, and looked up at him with big green eyes, her giggles muffling against his shirt. Van turned his head to his brother in annoyance and commanded, "Leave us brother." But Folken spoke instead, "The Forest Dragon Clan has sent elders to bring tidings to the King of Dragons before he announces his betrothal." Van sighed, a rare moment of the many responsibilities of the king heavy in his shoulders as he pulled from Hitomi.

Folken was speaking again, "Fanelia bids welcome to the Dragon's Goddess." Van was happy for this part; the court musicians played a gentle theme that was both lively enough for a procession and lovely enough to be considered Hitomi's song. Folken, Allen and Van's immediate trustees surrounded the throne. And then Hitomi was walking in the main doors as showers of green, blue, and white flowers fell from the rafters. During this beautiful plant snowstorm Hitomi and her party of maids and warriors behind her had to stop often. Women and lords alike were stopping to stroke her cape or brush a finger with her clasped hands. Her eyes sought Van's and he wondered what their wedding would be like, if this moment was so happy for him. Before she was even to the dais in front of his throne, he was walking down the steps to meet her.

She grew a little pinker in the cheeks as he bent to kiss her close in front of his whole court, and the crowd suddenly exploded in cheers and noise. He hugged her close and walked her up the steps to the dais, where they faced the excited people of the court and neighboring nations in the room.  
"Fanelia, I present the Lady Priestess Kanzaki Hitomi, goddess to the visions of the Ancient God Vulcan. Welcome your future Queen, the one who holds your King's heart." The crowd lost it; Folken had seen to it that many nations that valued Vulcan Priestess lore were present in the room, so that the cries of support and love overpowered the naysayers.

The flowers continued to float down as the people in the room quieted and kneeled, calling "Lady Hitomi!" and "Lord Dragon" and "Long Live Fanelia!" Hitomi kept a tight hold of his arm and hand, her eyes wide as she looked over the crowd. Folken and Allen came forward, both to bow before her and kiss her hand. Folken also embraced her and Van together, causing the crowd to cheer again. Folken had assured her she would not have to speak, it was enough to just be seen. But Millerna had insisted the skeptics would not be satisfied unless some magic happened. So when Hitomi stepped forward out of Van's arms suddenly, he frowned at this unplanned deviation. "Hitomi, what..."

Her clear voice pierced the room and all was silent, "I arrived in Fanelia's forests on the King's Dragon Slaying day. It was prophesied on the day of my birth that I was promised to the Dragon. For what purpose I knew not, but when I was sent to the woods I saw your brave and skilled king and his Dragon." The light had changed in the room, Van noticed, an eerie blue glow that suddenly seemed to conjure visions of the deep wood and mountains behind Fanelia's castle. Hitomi's hands were moving in a hypnotizing pattern, "Fanelia, your king and Escaflowne have saved Gaia. And they will again-A dream, no a vision has appeared!" Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light, and several ladies screamed in fear. Van angrily stepped to Hitomi, what was she doing? Her arms were outstretched above her, hurriedly making distinct motions that the knowledgeable would recognize as a summoning spell. V_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_, a huge mechanical sound jarred the room and Van briefly felt the ground shake. Then, a great organic cracking continued and a hulking figure appeared in the center of the bright light. Van shielded his eyes as Escaflowne suddenly appeared, bent on one knee in front of Hitomi. People screamed and ran from the guymelef.

"Escaflowne!" Van shouted, no one could summon Escaflowne but the one that was merged by blood. He moved in front of Hitomi and drew his sword. That's when he noticed a flicker in the air, a shimmering wave of light that he had not encountered since-_Folken has supplied some Zaibach technology it appears. This trick was due to invisibility cloaks. _Hitomi called out again, "The Dragon, together with Escaflowne, God of War, will protect Fanelia-I have seen it!" At her last words people stopped fleeing and stood to watch, most in awe and disbelief.

Escaflowne suddenly moved again, and pitched forward to the palms of the hands. To Van, it looked as if the great machine was bowing to Hitomi and him. "Hail Escaflowne! Hail the goddess he serves!" Van suddenly heard his brother calling out. Folken moved forward to also prostrate himself to Hitomi and Van even found himself bending a knee to this girl from Earth. All in the room were bent in supplication, worshipping the Hitomi and Escaflowne. Hitomi saw that most people were not watching. Quick as a flash Escaflowne was gone again, hidden safe under the invisibility cloak.

She turned to Van and sank down to his level, her skirts forming a great puff of fabric around her. "My king," she whispered as she reached for his two hands. "Hitomi." He reached for her lovely face and kissed her deeply, the crowd roaring around them. She had done it.


	6. Chapter 6: Van

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long! I have been reading some other really awesome fanfics and getting lost in my purpose….lots more to come eventually :]

Van:  
She had so awed the people and advisors in the room that they would not question the king in any open venue. The advisors would never be able to publicly resist. The marriage license was as good as signed.

It was only later that Van began to worry. _Will we have pushed them to use dishonorable methods? _His arm was slung about Hitomi as she leaned against him. After the betrothal dinner, the king and future queen had joined most of the visiting nations' dignitaries for dessert and drinks. Down the table, he eyed his white bearded advisor. _He alone voiced dissent. Will he be the one to make the deal?_ Van jerked as he felt a soft touch on the inside of his thigh. Hitomi was not looking at him, but she was stifling a smile. His face returned to a bored expression but he shifted the arm around her shoulders to under the table. Her leg muscles instantly tensed as his hand squeezed the flesh of her hip. Even through all the yards of fabric, Van could feel her curves. Her body was radiating heat and he was growing impatient with the chatter around them. His grip tightened again as he heard the voices of his advisors swirling among the laughter; he would cut them down as easily as any man he ever killed if they so much as breathed the traitorous words.  
"Van..." hissed Hitomi, a touch of anger in her voice, "You're hurting me.." He looked down into her green eyes clouded with emotion, and loosened his grip. Instead of speaking his heart and mind, he kissed her softly in front of all their noble guests. "Sorry." He breathed as he straightened, a word he knew no one would ever hear except her. She smiled again and brought her attention back to the table and their guests seated in front of them.

"How did you ever manage this Van?" The question came unexpectedly from Apollo. Many of their guests had excused themselves, Van's advisors included. Apollo remained, along with Folken, Merle, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, young Emperor Chid and a handful of other nobles down the table and out of ear shot. Van did not answer the stupid question immediately, it would only rouse Apollo's argumentative nature.

Instead, he sipped slowly from his cup of Vino and raised his eyes to meet Folken's steel gray ones. Millerna and Allen were politely ignoring Van and Apollo, soft conversation flitting between them. Dryden was trying to distract Merle from the potential exchanges by teasing her about her dress. Chid's sensitive, bright blue eyes that made him a young copy of Allen were locked on Hitomi and Van at the head of the table. Apollo stood up abruptly after the long pause and his next words were laced with poison.

"My mother always said it would be a bitter day when Varie's children rose to the throne. They would not be able to unite the Draconians and Fanelians. You must know our mothers meant to unite the two kingdoms. After Folken was presumed dead my sister was left to wait for you, the boy king." Van's eyes narrowed quickly at the mention of the princess he had never met. The girl had been promised to Folken and then had died of a strange illness when he had left Fanelia a traitor. Before Varie's death, before Van had even comprehended what his advisors and Balgus were telling him about the Draconians and their Forbidden Kingdom's desire to unite. "Blood means more than loyalty or love, Van," Apollo spat. "I cannot see how they have possibly accepted this...union." Van realized instantly that Apollo was not talking about Fanelia's advisors or citizens. He stood to face Apollo, knowing this would anger the man and wanting to fight. "I will not have you speak to me in this way, Apollo. Our countries are at peace, let it remain so." Apollo glared at him with such ferocity that Van wanted to slit his throat right there at the table. A vicious smile slowly tugged at his face as Van imagined the blood spilling from Apollo's pretty neck. "Our countries? Draconians are all one people, Lord Dragon." His last two words were meant to mock Van's claim to Fanelia. It did not slip past Van. It was all over in a matter of seconds: Van leapt across the table and pressed his katana to Apollo's neck. "Do not ever to presume to tell me my Draconian blood makes me king of a people I have never known. I am Fanelia, and Escaflowne bows to me!" Van's voice was a loud snarl, and his features were contorted into such a rage that Hitomi lost her lover for moment. "Get out of my sight." He commanded. Apollo continued glaring up at Van as the king slowly sheathed his sword.

Ignoring his party and his love, he strode from the room, refusing to deal with the situation he had created, refusing to acknowledge the pain of his Draconian heritage. His mother had so wanted the kingdoms united, to show Fanelia she was not a demon, that her children were not demons and that her grandchildren could not be demons. But the curse of Atlantis, and the expectations of the outcast Draconian kingdom would still be there when he was done sulking.

He found his solace in the starry sky, as usual. Swinging his sword to clear his mind, to practice the moves he and Boris worked at every day, Van's breathing slowed. Shame washed over him again at his stupid actions. It would be a political mess, and Folken could only do so much. Van was always acting without considering the consequences. Sighing he looked up at the clear sky, the single moon and Earth behind it glowing softly. He started when a voice called his name from the terrace's door way. "Lord Van." He turned and stared at Emperor Chid, still a boy of twelve, trying so hard to look the King as his warrior father had. But Chid looked so like Allen that Van turned away in muted disgust as he managed to grit out, "Your grace." He sheathed his sword for the second time of the night, glad there was no blood on it, and faced the young Emperor. The young king looked up searchingly into Van's troubled face and stated simply, "You should go to her. Her pain touches everyone who tries to comfort her." Van's shame returned and caused his strong shoulders to slump, he had forgotten the most important thing of the night: Hitomi's safety and happiness. He made to move past the young king and seek Hitomi, when Chid's small grip caught his wrist and made Van stop to listen to him more closely. "She will come to hate you if you bring war to her people. Your claim to the throne will never be contested here in Gaia, all kingdoms know you are your father's son. The Forbidden Kingdom and the remaining Draconians will never find support so long as a son of Fanelia sits the throne." Van heard, and listened. "Thank you, Chid. I value your input more than you know, and you will always have Fanelia's love and loyalty." Chid's brow knitted at his words, and Van recalled Apollo's claim that blood was stronger than loyalty. He left the boy to his dark thoughts about past actions of people he had barely known.

When he pushed open the door to Hitomi's room, it saddened him to see her gown torn and discarded on the ground. The rooms were dark and cold, and he could hear her breathing regularly on the bed. Her sheets were twisted in her hands and around her legs. He knelt beside the bed and reached his hand tentatively to brush the hair from her face. He stopped when he saw the stains on her cheeks, the wetness still drying on the pillows. She had cried herself to sleep. He groaned and brought his forehead to rest on her cool sheets. The movement woke Hitomi, and when he looked up, he only saw the green pools he wanted to lose himself in. Their light was so strong in the glow of the Earth and Moon. "Van," she whispered as her eyes cleared and sharpened with something he had not seen in months: fear. It made him angry that he did all this for her, and she repaid him with fear. _Will you ever trust me? Have I ever given you a reason to? _He did not know if his anger was at himself or Hitomi. Hitomi must have seen the deep emotions on his face, because she let go of her sheets and reached her hand to his face. He closed his eyes momentarily at her touch, she skimmed across his jaw line and held his cheek for a moment before both his hands caught her small one. When he opened his eyes to look at her again he saw only desire and love in her eyes. "Come here, Van," Hitomi commanded without even being aware of it, and his blood caught fire.

He pressed himself on top of her as his mouth crushed hers, he had only ever wanted her and she had to understand that. Her hands twisted his hair as they must have her sheets; she opened her mouth for him to slip his tongue inside. They had been cautious to never consummate their love lest a bastard was conceived or born before their wedding. But Hitomi's hips arching up to press into his erection was enough for Van to forget anything except the heat between her legs. He reached his hand down to slip her night dress above her knees and up to her stomach and caressed her inner thighs. She moaned into his mouth at his calloused touch. He enjoyed grazing her soft skin with hands rough as sandpaper, and she had whispered before to him that she liked his strong hands. He left her mouth to suck greedily like a babe on her neck and shoulders, marking her as his. "Please, Van..." she sighed as he moved lower, covering her available skin with kisses and suckles. Her eyes were falling shut as her skin gleamed with her desire, he continued to watch her as his lips reached cloth. Growling with impatience he tore her night dress from her body. She did not flinch when he pulled her roughly to him again, continuing his descent with his mouth. When he found her breast and nipple with his mouth, she moaned again, pulling his head close to her breast. Her hips were now raised and pressing firmly to his pelvis as he allowed more of his weight to lower onto her lower half. He reached his fingers down again and stroked experimentally inside her panties. She was so wet. He lost no time in slipping his fingers inside of her, all earlier anger and shame forgotten. This was what his rage was for, so he could have these few sweet moments of bliss. She cried out as he took her nipple between his teeth and then she had him in her hands, somehow. He loved her smooth hands on his cock, always he told her when he desired her to touch him. It was different than the usual strokes she gave him though. She was holding him firmly and pulling him towards her as if by a leash. He grunted as she guided him part of the way in and then he moved without asking, until he was all the way inside of her. "Hitomi..." He breathed as she whimpered momentarily and then began to rock her hips underneath him. He lost himself in her sweet smelling hair as they moved together, hoping to never wake from this dream.

"_Father! Mother!" The heat roared around him as he stared, horrified at the blackened figures of his mother and father upon the dais in the throne room. A deep, evil laughter was filling the room and Van did not know where to turn for help. He only knew the heat and tears on his face. "Van." He turned at the sound of his name, and there was Hitomi naked as he had ever seen her, blood running from her breasts. Nausea swept over him as he realized she was carrying two babies, two misshapen and blackened babies. Their black wings were shedding feathers with her every step and he turned away in revulsion. _

His eyes snapped open suddenly, the lingering emotions from the dream heavy in his heart. He had always dreamed of his parents burning, even though they both died in their beds. It was one of his greatest fears as a child after listening to tales of dragons surrounding the castle. He listened to Hitomi's even breathing and comforted himself knowing that he would always have her to protect and love. She would always be there to soothe his fears, to bolster his confidence. His arm brought her closer into his chest and she resisted in her sleep, intent on keeping her comfortable position. It brought a smile to his face that even in rest, she resisted his attempts to harness her.

Grey morning light filtered in her window as Van wished he did not have to face the day. The success at the engagement announcement had been severely soured by his response to Apollo's words. He felt Hitomi stir slightly, as if she sensed his unease and he pressed kisses to her face to wake her more. She mumbled something and reached her hand down to find him stiff against the sheets. Van put off Apollo and his kingdom a little longer, as the sun climbed higher in the sky and he discovered new ways to make Hitomi Kanzaki pant his name.


	7. Chapter 7

ch 7  
AN: I just realized errrryone be taken a lot of baths in this story ;) whatevs I get a lot of thinking done in the bath too.

The pillows let off a gentle puff of feathers as Hitomi rolled off Van with a gasp. She was sweaty, and she realized that it must almost be noon. Van's thickly muscled chest rose and fell rapidly, and he still had his eyes closed in his bliss. Hitomi had not orgasmed this time, and she was feeling sore. _This feels so good and right. We were cheating ourselves before last night. _She languidly rubbed her palm on Van's chest, feeling the texture of his skin change where his scars crossed his chest and abdomen. He had nearly died from that wound, she remembered. She had started to truly love him that night as he collapsed in her arms. Her clothes had been almost entirely soaked in his blood, her sobs and cries for help lost in the pouring rain that engulfed them. Van's soft snore roused her from her memories, and she smiled at his open mouth.

The sun was so high, she wondered why no one had sought her or Van out yet. Avoiding the occupants of the palace had been their combined and yet unconscious goal. She admitted to herself she did not know how to feel about Van's actions. It both frightened and angered her that he would attack Apollo for telling the truth. _Apollo's method was not effective, he is too rude to talk to Van. It was not the time or the place, but he did not deserve to be threatened by death. _Hitomi's sensitive and sympathetic nature reached out and she was stunned to find she could sense Apollo's presence close by. She stepped into the bathroom and washed up quickly before sliding into her school skirt from Earth and a comfortable blouse. She slipped out of the bathroom and saw Van still snoozing. Without waking him she left her rooms quietly.

Hitomi found Apollo on the same terrace where Van had escaped to the night before. His eyes followed her as she walked towards him. Hitomi could feel his anger bubbling inside him, but it was not directed at her. He reminded her slightly of Van in his earlier youth. There were so many unresolved issues within him. She mustered her sunniest smile and bowed slightly in greeting, her actions reminiscent of her home world.  
"Good morning Crown Prince." She stayed bent until he acknowledged her, as Merle had stressed over and over in their lessons.

"Lady Kanzaki." He allowed before turning away again to study the palace yard below. It was a warm day, the wind was blowing hot air instead of cool breezes and Hitomi wished momentarily for the sea. She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear before moving to stand next to him. His dark hair was tied back and he was wearing a black tunic over grey breeches and soft leather boots. It was not too far a costume from Van's usual red tunic and tan breeches. She recognized his sigil colors and realized for the first time that everyone on Gaia usually only wore their nation's colors.

"What are you wearing?" The sudden question made her blush bright red. She had forgotten she was supposed to be a Vulcan priestess. Hitomi smiled nervously and said, "I saw a girl in Palas wearing similar clothing while traveling with Van, I had them made." Apollo stared at her steadily before saying, "You look more a prostitute than I have ever seen you." His words finally elicited a reaction he could anticipate, but his hand gripped her wrist before she could slap him. Apollo smirked down at her as he said, "I thought a priestess such as yourself would have more self control, would punish me with a spell. It is treason to lay a hand on the King-to-Be."

_I am worse than Van! At least he was allowed to defend his country against this man's poisonous words. I am still just a girl from the Mystic Moon. He is infuriating! _Hitomi now could understand why Van had acted as he had, and her face softened for a moment before she snapped, "Let me go. You are the rudest person! I came here to try and be friends." Apollo released her, a look of confusion in his eyes. Clearly, he had not been told he was rude in such a direct manner. "Friends?" He asked, his tone still icy as cold steel, "Why would I want to be friends with the woman who is destroying the hopes of my people?"

"Because I don't even know you or your people. Why should I convince Van that what he did was wrong? I wanted to be friends so that we would not be enemies." Hitomi's reply was quick, but not given without thought. Being around various courts and empires had given her experience in challenging dead-end questions...her strength in diplomacy grew with each new exposure. Apollo surprised her again with his loud laugh. She was so strange and different to him each time she spoke to him. He found himself appreciating her shapely legs and fiery spirit. He would discover the true nature of her origin soon enough.

"You should have given me some credit you know. It was my idea calling you a Vulcan Priestess." His earlier annoyance had changed into something more neutral. Hitomi responded readily, "I didn't think you would remember anything from that night. We were so drunk. Folken thought it was very smart. He was surprised I even knew the phrase 'Vulcan Priestess'". Hitomi studied Apollo's blue eyes, light as the sky in the sun's haze. She was smelling that cinnamon smell again and her temper had cooled completely. Her maturity and growth reflected her moody tendencies by tempering her once frequent outbursts. Now, she was not so quick to speak out of turn; her travels and stay in Gaia had illustrated the real dangers her words sometimes brought. Apollo leaned closer, until his scent overwhelmed her and murmured, "I remember much of that night. Your ass looked so good in that purple dress. You were the first red head I have seen since I traveled far from these lands...and skies." Hitomi suddenly remembered that Apollo possessed the wings of Atlantis. She was beginning to blush again at Apollo's proximity when she heard her name being called harshly. They both turned and saw Van striding toward them angrily, Allen in tow. Allen was concealing his emotions under his trained knightly exterior but Van's eyes were sparking again.

Irritation clouded Apollo's blue eyes and he faced his child hood friend. Hitomi dipped immediately into a curtsey, hoping to startle Van from his war path. It worked and he stopped in his tracks, Allen almost colliding into the Dragon's back. Apollo seized the opportunity she had created for him, "My Lord Fanelia," He began smoothly, neatly bending into a truncated bow, "Please forgive my rudeness last night. I deeply offended you and I did not mean to. I spoke from my heart, instead of my head. For the love our mothers bore each other, let us set aside my hasty words." Van did not know how to react, Hitomi could read the uncertainty in his posture; his hand on his hip and his familiar sulky frown on his face.

"I will give you leave this time," Van stated firmly, "But you must understand I will need time before I can speak with you again on such a personal level." Apollo recoiled sharply at his words that were meant to create distance. "Personal level? Our mothers were almost sisters." Van looked sad at the mention of his mother, and Hitomi could feel the intensity of the emotions these two men shared for their families. _Duty bound them to their kingdoms, but they had loved their mothers more than their countries._ She stepped towards Van and placed a gentle hand on his arm, instantly feeling her love overpower his internal struggle. Van met Apollo's troubled eyes and replied, "I welcome you and your Queen Mother to our wedding, but leave by this evening. I will think about what you said yesterday, I swear it. Be satisfied with the treaty as the first step to legitimacy and loyalty between our kingdoms." Hitomi's heart swelled with love. Van usually surprised her when he acted with both firmness and diplomacy, traits Folken and Allen had been trying to pass on to him.

Apollo nodded mutely. He met Hitomi's eyes one last time before reaching behind his neck and tugging his tunic over his head. Hitomi tried not to gaze too long on the hair on his chest, or the three curved scars that curled around his hip to his back. His white wings shot from his back, and with three powerful flaps, he was high above them. "That one is trouble," Allen finally muttered in a terse voice, "But you did well Lord Van. Folken will be pleased this was settled out of the public venue, away from your scheming advisors." Van briefly set his chin on Hitomi's head before turning to walk away. "I need to meet with Folken anyhow." He left Allen to walk Hitomi back inside. Hitomi looked up at Allen, her eyes full of questions. She opened her mouth but Allen ordered, "Don't Hitomi. Just leave it for once."

"Emperor Chid of Freid, Duke of all Freid's lands and temples; his Lady Aunt Princess Millerna Fassa and her husband Lord Regent Dryden Fassa of the First Merchant Lords of Asturia, First Advisor to the King of Astoria; Ser Allen Shezarde, Commander of the Astoria Frontierlands Garrison and sworn shield to Lord Van Slazner de Fanel, Dragon of all Fanelia." Hitomi gaped at Kara as she rattled off Hitomi's friends' titles and relations. They sounded so formal and…noble. She groaned and sunk deeper into the bath, wishing she had the memory of her serving girl. "Must I address them by their title?" Hitomi asked as her scalp was scrubbed red. The serving girl made no reply, but both of them turned sharply at their lord's voice. "Yes, after a time, you will be expected to name their titles as easily as you name your lover." Van stood leaning against the bathroom door, arms crossed. Kara dipped into a deep curtsey and whispered, "Your grace." Hitomi frowned: what right did Van have coming in and disturbing her bath? "Van, get out! I'm bathing!" To tease him, she brought her hands up to cover her breasts, even though the bubbles were enough. The serving girl's eyes were huge as plates at Hitomi's response. Van narrowed his eyes at her but she felt no anger from him. "Out, girl," Van growled as he straightened and walked towards Hitomi's tub, "I have words for my future Queen." The frightened girl scuttled out, shutting the door behind her.

Hitomi frowned again at Van; sometimes his actions were so reminiscent of the sixteen year old she had first met. Brash, rude and harshly aware of his role and title. "Why do you have to be so scary all of the time?" she asked as she brought her hands from her chest and reached for her soap. Van shrugged as he settled on the side of her tub, "Better to be feared than loved," He quipped easily. He was wearing his soft dark brown leather vest that allowed his chest to be shown; his scars gleaming with condensation from the steam in the bathroom. Hitomi splashed water at him for his stupid words, "You don't believe that. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so nice to me. You wanted my love." Van stared at her menacingly through his now dripping bangs, "Are you sure?" He asked in such a low rumble she barely caught it. Her skin broke out in goose pimples as he leaned forward and kissed her while pinching her nipple tightly under the hot water. It made her gasp in pain and he let go as he pulled away, his soft smile back on his face. "Don't do that, Van." Hitomi murmured, as she welcomed the jolts of electricity running through her nerve endings. She shook her head seriously at him, again teasing and he stood abruptly. He tugged the stained vest off and let it drop next to her neatly arranged towels and bed clothes. He carefully laid his sword on her towels before pulling off his breeches and kicking off his boots.

Without warning, he turned and stepped quickly into her tub. Hitomi shrieked as he sat heavily, the water sloshing onto the floor and soaking his tangled clothes. "Van! Don't you ever think!" He out right laughed at her irritation and replied, "Of course." Hitomi couldn't see his hands under the water and bubbles, but she felt them as soon he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her forward into his lap. "Give me the soap," he commanded lightly as soon as their bodies touched and parted from the buoyancy of the water. She smiled at him finally, and turned slowly so he could wash her back. He soaped quietly, the only sound in the room were echoes of splashes as he dipped his hands and the soap into the water. Dropping the soap so it disappeared under her bubbles, he reached his lathered hands around to her front and rubbed her breasts, chest and shoulders clean. She leaned back into him as he cupped hand fulls of water and rinsed the lather from her skin. He held her silently for a few peaceful moments before asking quietly, "Why did you seek out Apollo?" He dropped a light kiss on her neck which caused her to shiver. "I did not think he meant to truly insult you or Fanelia. I could sense his hurt." She turned her head to search his eyes, he seemed to be thinking about something. Hitomi read the subtle flickers of doubt in his eyes and she pressed her lips to his, kissing him long and deep. "I didn't think so either, but that did not make his actions acceptable." Van finally replied as he lazily grazed a finger from her ear to her shoulder. Water trickled down her front.

"How do you understand your people's perception of you, Folken...your mother and the Draconians? I wonder Van, since learning of Atlantis and its people how your views have changed. I feel if this encounter with Apollo occurred before our adventures together that you would have killed him without the hesitation of last night!" Hitomi's hands gripped Van's forearms that were resting on his legs in her emotion. Van's brow was wrinkled, and his tone had not lost its edge: "None of that matters now Hitomi. Draconian or not, I still am my father's son. I rule Fanelia. Folken abdicated when he ran away and that is all my people care about: that the rightful line of succession has progressed." Hitomi's voice was a whisper now, and tears suddenly threatened to spill out. It was hard talking to Van like this, getting him to bare everything and drop all kingly facades. "But don't you ever fear that someone still hates you because of your angel's wings?" Van suddenly understood that her fear ran deeper than his kingdom's whims or conflict between Draconians and Fanelia. "Hitomi, no one is taking me away from you. Ever." He gathered her in his arms, as close as he could and pressed her against him. Hitomi allowed a few tears to slip out, now that he could not see her face. Even faced with the prospect of war (that had solidly been averted), Hitomi worried that old hatred would not die. That blood would run for blood. Politics and family histories were hard to comprehend, let alone her complex feelings about Van and their future marriage. "Apollo was trying to make me angry. I am not sure what is going on, if the Forbidden Kingdom has learned of your true origins and is trying to threaten me with veiled accusations, but you do not need to worry about it. You have enough to worry about here at home." The word made Hitomi cry a bit more, seeing as this would always be her adopted home.

Fresh grief bubbled out of her and she was grateful she and Van were already wet as her tears fell faster. Van pretended not to notice, Hitomi's free emotions were often a mystery to him. She switched so quickly from anger to tears. It was so different from his Fanelian life, but not so different from his mother. Sniffling in a final way, Hitomi raised her head and looked up into Van's calm red eyes. "I don't want my fingers to be raisins Van." He finally allowed a smile, and he brought her finger tips to his mouth, kissing each one. "Then let us move to dryer ground."


	8. Chapter 8

A N: I am SO sorrry! I love this thing it's my baby 3

Chapter 8

Hitomi clasped Van's hand tightly in her own, ensuring their hands were pressed into the side of her gown and out of view. Van squeezed briefly, to convey strength and continued facing front with her.

"Kanzaki Hitomi." The words came out deeply, in a staccato pattern; so slowly. Hitomi felt as she was being addressed by the oldest gods from the deepest woods.  
"Yes." She acknowledged, careful to keep the fear from her voice.  
"The Dragon has chosen. Now, you must face the Mother of all Dragons." This was the part she did not fear. Folken had taught her and Van how to calmly face the forest Dragons of Fanelia. He had shown them his black wings, in the ruins of Fanelia. She stepped forward bravely, and Van came with her, so as not to break their connection.

The raspy voice called out sharply, The Dragon must wait." Van reluctantly dropped his hand and stepped back. He said nothing to her as she walked from the warm circle of fire light and was swallowed by the darkness of the forests behind the castle.

Hitomi's mind swirled with memories of this forest. She thought about the dragon waiting for her in the gloom; hidden and probably watching her. Though she was afraid, she knew when she faced the Dragon she must only convey calm and peace. Hitomi forced herself to think of Van, laying in bed with him, holding his hand…these were her most peaceful moments. "My heart," he would whisper in her ear, "my shining jewel of all my kingdom…" She hadn't known what being loved so completely by him would be like.

Suddenly branches and leaves crashed down around her and she shrieked, putting her hands above her head so as not to be injured. Hitomi crouched on her knees, waiting for the giant beast to make the first move. A pair of brown leather boots caused her to reassess her situation.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi looked up, stunned. Apollo was standing there with his wings in full view; glowing in the moonlight. He looked amazing, she thought with admiration. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still on her knees and looking up at him. Apollo cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was quite rude Fanelia neglected to invite we Draconians." Apollo glanced away into the gloom, as if to direct his words at the King and ancient Dragon elders. A waft of hot air breezed around them, ruffling Hitomi's hair. Apollo looked unconcerned at this early warning that a dragon was approaching. "Apollo I think you should go..." Hitomi knew the Crown Prince possessed a volatile heart; the dragon would attack him and kill him. A high pitched cry cut through the dense foliage of the forest, and Hitomi began to feel the prickles of fear. "Why does Fanelia insist on continuing these barbaric traditions?" Apollo sighed dramatically and crossed his arms. The ground was beginning to shake from the dragon's steps. It was a big one. Hitomi took a couple steps toward a tree. Apollo didn't move, but he shifted his gaze to rest on Hitomi. His expression had changed, though Hitomi couldn't read it.

"Will you be all right, Hitomi?" Apollo asked her rather directly. Hitomi smiled in spite of the impending danger. "Even if I wasn't, it's not your place to protect me." She responded gently. He continued to size her up, and Hitomi found herself thinking of Van when he was evaluating a plan of attack.

Suddenly the trees and brush exploded around them. A huge scaled head towered above them, and a hot maelstrom of air blew their clothes and hair wildly. Hitomi gazed up at the huge beast, waiting and tense because of Apollo. Apollo turned with such speed and agility that Hitomi almost lost where he had gone. He had jumped up, allowing his wings to spread, and had perched in a branch. The land dragon peered at Hitomi with its wicked golden eye, blinking twice, then craned its neck to study the man in the tree. Hitomi felt unsure if Apollo was allowed to be there, or if this violated part of the rite. The dragon, though territorial and defensive, was not attacking or giving off a threatening aura. Apollo whistled a low tune, one that turned into a melody and the land dragon continued staring at the man. Hitomi felt herself calming, and almost wanted to approach the dragon.

Unlike the kings of Fanelia, whom were required to slay the dragon and bring home the energist in order to claim their throne, Hitomi had only to survive the encounter and return to the ceremony unscathed. Hitomi knew the completion of the tradition signified she was worthy to shoulder the burden of the monarchy; if a Dragon did not sway her then she was ready to be the bride of one. Though they spoke no more, Hitomi and Apollo exchanged meaningful looks. She noticed his body posture was relaxed, calmer than she had ever seen him. He hopped from the tree branch, maintaining eye contact with the dragon and stood in the center of the clearing. Hitomi remained close to her tree, watching the Dragon as it bent its terrifying head and jaws to the dark haired man. Her eyes widened as Apollo beckoned to her with his right hand, a smooth movement that hardly affected his posture and did not cause him to break eye contact with the Dragon. She heard him whisper, "Come here."

Following her instincts to trust this man with the wings, she stepped forward, almost as if gliding. The Dragon blinked at her movements and steam rose from its nostrils. Apollo clasped her hand and drew her towards the Dragon. Hitomi stared up at the giant beast, feeling a shiver of emotion and ageless visions pass through her. The only other time she had been so close was with Folken, pressed against the brick ruins of Fanelia as the dragons ran wild through the streets. "This dragon is ancient," Apollo whispered, "She accepts you." He never broke eye contact with the beast, and he extended their hands to the dragon. Hitomi began to feel a little more afraid, and the Dragon's giant pupil contracted. Great black clouds began pouring from the Dragon's nose. Apollo started whistling again, low, and Hitomi suddenly recognized the lullaby Van and Folken often whistled when they thought they were alone. She knew that Varie had taught her boys this lullaby. She wondered about it only for a second as the Dragon closed her eyes in response to the tune, and then made the first move by bobbing her head and brushing her giant mouth against Hitomi and Apollo's hands. Hitomi was suddenly overcome with a vision and the world turned black.

_The dragon's fire raged around the familiar throne room. She was holding two blackened bundles, burned to crisps. Ashes flaked from the unrecognizable shapes in her arms. Hitomi was overwhelmed by her emotions, and soon she was falling so fast she was afraid it was not a vision. The blackness overtook her again, but not before Van's outstretched hand caught her and swept her up. They soared higher into the sky, into the bluest blue she had ever known. And then all was white. _

_"_Hitomi! Hitomi wake up!" Van was holding her tight and speaking loudly, though not without control or with fear. She was alive, the dragon had not harmed her; so there could not be much danger for her. Hitomi opened her eyes and stared at the starry sky. She thought she still detected a whiff of smoke in the air, but she felt chilled. Suddenly, she remembered touching the dragon with Apollo. Fearing the tribal elders towering above she and Van, Hitomi looked quickly into Van's eyes to try and discern answers to questions she could not ask yet. He looked concerned, but not scared or angry. She surreptitiously attempted to study the hand that touched Dragon scale. Van tensed instantly and followed her gaze to her hand. Immediately, he moved so no one would see them examining Hitomi's hand. He took the opportunity to kiss her firmly then whispered, "Are you all right? What happened?" Hitomi was relieved to see her hand was normal, there was no trace she had been touched by a Dragon.

"Lord Dragon," rasped an ancient sounding voice, "Let the Queen-to-Be speak of her meeting." Van looked once more into his love's deep green eyes that were brimming with love and reassurance. Then, he stood up, using Hitomi's hand to bring her to her feet. Together, they faced the elder from the oldest of the Dragon Clans. He looked at Hitomi expectantly. She suddenly had the feeling that he knew what she would say, and who had visited her in the woods.

"I walked into the dark, my heart calm. But I was not alone. I could hear the Great Mother Dragon breathing, and could feel the changes in the air. Before she appeared to me-" Hitomi interrupted herself in her hesitation to speak about Apollo. She decided that she would speak with Van first before informing the elders. But she feared what they would do if they thought her untrustworthy. Van nodded to her encouragingly. Hitomi continued, "before she appeared to me, I took shelter next to a tree. Then, she was there and breathing black smoke around me. She blinked at me with her great eye and I did not move. I woke here, alone." She would not speak about her visions here to this elder. She was not sure what he would make of her origin or visions, and resolved to ask Folken later about it all. This was one of the few ceremonies Van and Merle could not explain very well to her and she refused to ask his advisors.

The elder peered at her. _I feel as if he is looking through me _Hitomi thought. "And the Mother Dragon touched you?" He asked quietly. Hitomi felt Van jerk next to her and she fought the odd urge to giggle. "What! You touched her!?" Van was incredulous, and memories of the first night he had met Hitomi bubbled up and threatened to overwhelm his self control. She was brave and strong, but Dragons killed humans.

He had never encountered a story where someone was around a dragon long enough to live, let alone touch one. Quickly Van remembered Folken's great black wings and the reason his elder brother was able to be around Dragons without fear of bloodshed. Van continued to stare at Hitomi, realizing guiltily he should not have behaved or spoken so rashly. Hitomi felt a cooling breeze slide across her face, and it grounded her. She listened to the sounds of the forest behind her, the leaves rustling and a frog croaking. An owl hooted in the distance.

"Yes, she touched me." Hitomi finally spoke. The elders regarded her silently, all peering at her beneath their hoods or head ornaments. Hitomi felt a trifle annoyed. She was from Earth, and had not grown up with the same cultural, religious or superstitious ideas that they expected from her. She tried to play it off as her assumed identity, knowing eventually she would have to reveal her true origins to these elders in front of her.  
"I was not raised to fear the same things as Fanelians fear. And I was instructed by the brother of the King, Lord Folken, to maintain my calm so the Dragon would not kill me. He said Dragons hate those who fear them." She closed her mouth so that more words did not inadvertently spill out. The elders were muttering among themselves, one was nodding more than others.

Van's brow furrowed into familiar wrinkle lines as he listened closely to Hitomi. He was with her when Folken instructed them both how to survive the encounter with the Dragon when he and Hitomi sought him out in Fanelia. But Van's heart had been so conflicted in his battling emotions over his love of war and love of a woman that he instead engaged the majestic beast in a fight while Folken rescued Hitomi.

Van knew Folken and Hitomi often took walks together to talk quietly and learn from each other. Hitomi had confided in Van that she trusted his brother more than even Allen, a fact that Van was pleased to hear. The Dragon allowed his diverse emotions to swirl through his mind. His body had stiffened in his internal struggle as he remembered his youth of impulsiveness. But he took a deep calming breath to steady himself, thinking that he would have his whole life to ask Hitomi how she knew so innately what to do and say. He could spend hours dissecting this night if he needed to. Right now, his woman needed his support.

The elders all began humming deep, hypnotic tones. They seemed to be satisfied and done questioning Hitomi. In the end, the bonfire was built up again to a great crackling beast as they ended the ceremony with magical herbs thrown on the fire and loud, but deep chants. Hitomi and Van walked away from the deep forest village, both with their fur lined cloaks clutched tightly around them. Van carried a torch. The forest was dark and cold as they walked.

After a time, Hitomi slipped her hand into Van's gloved one and said quietly, "I was not so scared Van. I remembered what Folken said to us when we were in Fanelia again just us and him, and Escaflowne." Van glanced quickly down at Hitomi, they rarely talked about Escaflowne in this time of Peace. He replied just as quietly, "I imagine Folken has been preparing you for this night, it wasn't just the memory that saved you." Van paused, thinking, and Hitomi waited patiently for the man she loved to voice his true thoughts, "What did he tell you?" Van asked her. Hitomi thought about Apollo. She had to tell Van the truth. Apollo would find a way to twist this to his advantage, even if he wasn't trying to hurt Hitomi. "Van, I remembered what Folken told me in Fanelia, when I asked him about this ritual he told me only to remember that day. I thought hard about it and spoke with him later, wanting to go through the whole day again. Folken only reminded me to keep calm in my heart, that was the most effective way to ensure my safety. I trusted that advice because I was with him when he demonstrated the effect it had on the dragons in Fanelia." Van's torch that he was carrying sputtered for a second, and they stopped walking so he could knock off some coals. Van took the opportunity to study Hitomi's face in the firelight. He had only known her to be deceitful when it came to him and Allen, and then it was mostly concealing her own feelings, never to hurt anyone. Her face was sincere and her eyes serious. He sensed she had more to say on the subject, and he waited.

"I did keep calm with the Dragon, Van, and I thought of you to maintain that calm. You create such a peaceful feeling within me when we are together. But, I was not alone in the forest, Van. Apollo was there too." Van was shocked again, and now angry. "What was he doing there?!" Van gritted out through clenched teeth. Hitomi gently touched his arm and they began walking again, arm in arm. "He said he thought it was rude the Draconians had not been invited to the ancient ceremony." Van snorted, emphasizing how he felt about Apollo. "I didn't quite know whether to believe him or not, but he seems to be curious about me, Van. And I am curious about him." She could feel Van stiffen again, and she knew he was fighting his misinterpretation. Briefly, she thought about reassuring him, but let the thought pass. They were promised to each other, and were secure in their trust and love. It was fine for Van to feel protective of her when it came to Apollo, but not to be suspicious of her intentions.

"The reason I am curious is because my view of Draconians is one learned from people who feared and shunned them. I seemed to be the only one who loved and accepted you Van, the only one besides Merle you showed your wings to. But Apollo seems to have ancient knowledge that Fanelians also have. The Dragon touched me because Apollo knew the same lullaby you and Folken whistle, and it seemed to hypnotize the Mother Dragon. Apollo actually walked up to her, I was so frightened for him because I assumed his emotions were too volatile. That the Dragon would eat him in a second. He had to whistle because I started worrying, I started to fear and not to trust either him or the Dragon. Van, this night has shown me that Apollo is trustworthy." They walked on in silence, Hitomi feeling a sense of lightness and Van deep in thought.

It was wise not to tell the elders this information, Hitomi." Van's words cut through the silence as he finally spoke. "I too would like to discuss this night with Folken, with you more. I never knew that Dragons were so approachable; they may have a deeper connection with humans than just powering guymelefs with their Drag-Energists." Hitomi smiled to herself, both at Van's words that echoed her thoughts, and because she could see the lights of the castle ahead of them. She was hungry and tired, and looking forward to the warmth of the castle.

Merle finished clearing the dishes from the small round table, and added two more large logs to the hearth. She had kept some choice pieces of roasted meat and vegetables warming in a large tray by the fire, knowing they would both be too tired to ask. The threesome had eaten together in Van's large parlor chambers, Merle chatting about the day and goings on within the castle. She shared gossip that had been circulating among the serving staff, who had thought Hitomi would return and who had bet she would be eaten. It made Van and Hitomi laugh and relax, and by the time the three finished they were happy to sit together silently in front of the warm fire. It was very late and Merle noticed Hitomi's head nodding onto Van's shoulder. "Van-sama." Merle whispered and pointed to Hitomi. He looked down at the slumbering woman and smiled, then whispered back, "Thank you, goodnight Merle." Merle smiled, and in a forgotten show of affection, hugged Van lightly around his neck. She pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "Good night Van - Sama. I was so worried." Van warmed at her words and remembered that Merle was still young, she still felt as if he were her big brother.

After she left, Van disentangled himself from Hitomi, which woke her up. She stood up sleepily and turned her back to Van, which he took as an unspoken request to undo the buttons of her dress. Before he got to the end, she wriggled her arms out and stepped out of the dress. Hitomi hated the undergarments that Fanelia expected her to wear and still wore only bras and panties; she had Kara use her old clothing to make patterns and she had a bureau full of just undergarments. Kara was creative. Van loved it. He also stepped out of his boots and breeches, flinging his tunic and jacket over the sofa. Hitomi was already burrowed deep beneath his fluffy covers in the other room. He closed the doors to the bedchamber, leaving their clothes in the parlor room. Someone would take care of it, and he and Hitomi would be allowed to rest all the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Van

The sky was the dark blue that Van favored. The color meant the temperature was chilling at best, breath takingly icy at free falling speeds. They were above the low clouds which were fluffy white. Hitomi pressed into his left arm, her cool fingers twining around his last three fingers. He smiled to himself at the familiar act shared between them.

"Van, Allen says we will be arriving within an hour. The altimeters are reading close to the coordinates of the Draconian Empire." Folken spoke almost directly into his ear. Van acknowledged his brother's words with a nod and flicked his gaze to the command table where two of his advisors sat with Allen and Gaddes. Though Allen was polite and knew how to manage stodgy diplomats, Gaddes was obviously frustrated with the white haired advisor's constant reassessments about when they would arrive.

His small envoy was on its way to meet with Apollo and his mother. _After the Dragon elders accepted her so readily, and since she told me what happened, I can't help but wonder if Apollo's mother is involved. Why else would Apollo have risked the peace to visit Hitomi? _His thoughts reflected the many insecurities that were growing about choosing to marry Hitomi so quickly after coming back to Fanelia. It was true his kingdom was still rebuilding, and it was crucial they maintained peace ties with the Draconians. But, Van also knew that there were some underhand dealings occurring within his own walls. Hitomi had told him she trusted her maid Kara, almost as much as she trusted Merle and that Kara had told her several servants were gossiping about Hitomi. They were saying she was from the Mystic Moon, and she would not be allowed to marry the king. Van had been very angry and Hitomi had had to get Folken to prevent any sort of rash bloodshed. _Why is everyone choosing to hide things from me? I am their king. My temper does not matter. _Van stopped and considered for a minute that perhaps his temper did matter. It was often a source of tears for Hitomi and he wanted only her happiness. It had indeed felt like hell to him, the last few months. This was one of the more recent trips where they had a bit more freedom to spend time together. It felt like their old adventures again. One annoying difference however, was the constant interruptions.

"Hitomi has been doing well in her lessons, Van." Folken spoke so only his brother and future sister in law could hear, though there was no reason to conceal what he spoke of. Van wondered if Folken intentionally tried to rile his nosy advisors. Van smiled at Hitomi and replied, "Good. Folken says language is an important part of diplomacy and respect." She beamed up at him, clearly glowing from his praise. _Do I praise her so infrequently? I should do it more to see her beautiful smile. _His smile grew as he looked at her, and he forgot Folken for a moment. _"E-hem. _Yes, I know I say that. You could benefit more from the lessons as well, dear Dragon." Van hastily glared at Folken and growled, "I didn't think I would be going on that diplomacy mission...Chid said it was enough if Hitomi went." Hitomi's smile faded and she snapped, "It doesn't matter if you're going or not, the lessons were my idea. But if you don't want to spend more time with me that's fine." She stepped away from him suddenly, feeling a need to emphasize her words with distance. Van cringed inwardly and looked at Folken, who shrugged.

Folken sometimes told Van there were reasons he chose to remain unmarried. It didn't mean Folken had any less female companionship than Van, but the females were different almost each time. "Hitomi, of course I want to spend time with you, you should have told me." He waited for her to latch on to his arm again, but she only turned her head so she would be involved in the conversation. "We can talk about it later Van. Folken has told me that you and I will be alone with the Queen and Apollo much of the time we are here. Do you know why?" Van frowned reflexively to think, and wondered if she was testing him or genuinely wanted to know. When she made no move to answer for him he glanced at Folken and replied, "It is only as it appears, so that she can get to know you and me again on a personal level. The Draconians favor us for my Draconian ancestry, and welcome us as if we were long lost family." Hitomi nodded slowly, then Van recognized her hooded look which revealed uncertainty veiled in a question. She raised her eyes to meet Folken's and he nodded to her.

"What is this?" Van hissed, suddenly out of patience. It seemed they were communicating without him.

"Hitomi knows they will see through our story." Folken spoke in a barely audible tone. Van's fervor seemed to go out of him as he considered something he knew, but hadn't acknowledged.

His face split into a boyish grin and he muttered, "I knew I forgot to tell you something. Glad you figured it out."

Hitomi looked shocked, like the time she slapped him in the barn, and she retorted, "If you cared to meet with Folken and I when I invited you, then you wouldn't be apologizing right now!"

Van's eyes narrowed too quickly, and he was beside himself when he replied angrily, "I wasn't apologizing! Don't you think I have more important things to attend to then your and my brother's meetings?" Four heads from across the room swiveled to glance over in response to the strength of Van's tone.

Hitomi continued to glare at him and dared to reply, "Of course, your grace, leave trifling things such as your marriage to me." With a flick of her skirts she swished away, presumably to her chambers on board the Royal Fanelian Airship. Folken shot a look of disapproval at Van and followed Hitomi.

Van stared after them, baffled. Why did she presume he thought the marriage was trifling? Constant meetings were boring, and his recent travels were mostly filled with stuffy banquets and traditional ceremonies. When he returned to Fanelia the last thing he wanted to do was spend more time in meetings with Folken, even if Hitomi was there as well.

While Hitomi and Folken would meet, Van would be hunting in the forest, or consumed with meetings and decisions of a domestic nature. Rebuilding a great city was never ending and exhausting work. Marriage and running a kingdom was full of events he loathed. If he had his way, he and Hitomi would have been married under the stars and trees, and the kingdom would be rebuilt already. Instead, here they were together, fighting on their way to another potential diplomatic catastrophe.

Van sighed like he was sixteen again, and raked his right hand through his unruly locks. His clothes stifled him to no end, and he wondered what the point of being King was when you were still required to take orders about dress and manners. _Why was Hitomi being so touchy? _He couldn't stop thinking about her. It made him reflect again on her reported encounter in the woods. He had not been able to talk with her more about what it could mean due to his traveling schedule and diplomatic missions both at home and abroad. After being lost in thought for so long, he turned abruptly and sat heavily at the table with Allen and Gaddes.

"Leave us." Van muttered to the advisors clustered by the table.

"Ah, women can be troubling, my liege. You have so many at your disposal...let us know if we can ever be of assistance to our great Dragon in this matter." His advisors rose quickly as they spoke and gave their king his space. For once, they would not be an irritation. He didn't give their parting words much thought.

Gaddes handed him a tankard filled with foamy, bitter brown ale and Van gratefully took a large swallow. It was better this way, separate. The three men drank for a moment before Allen broke the silence.

"I don't know what this is about, and I damn sure don't know what the Draconians are planning, Van. But you have to present a united front at all costs. We have worked too hard to allow you to continue to behave childishly." Van stared into his beer, apparently ignoring the lecture. Gaddes chuckled as he finished the rest of his drink, "What the commander is trying to say, your royal highness, is that your advisors will jump on any chance you give them...to get rid of Hitomi." This statement caused Van's head to jerk up. _Again? I thought we had them in our pocket after the engagement ceremony...the public loved her so. _

"I trust both of you probably more than anyone...do you know of any plot?" Van looked first into Allen's eyes, then Gaddes'. Gaddes barked out a laugh, Allen smiled grimly and replied, "Of course Lord Van. At any one time I am aware of multiple plots. But it is my job to ensure none of them reach you. I eliminate all threats to the Fanelian throne. You know this Lord Van." Van nodded dejectedly as Gaddes refilled his cup.

Allen stood abruptly and turned his attention to the Airship's altimeters and other landing controls. Gaddes turned to look out the window and smiled as he saw the gleaming white and silver plated cities of the Atlantian home world. "We're here Lord Van...you should-". Allen turned at the sound of rushing wind and to see why Gaddes stopped. Gaddes cracked a lopsided smile and shrugged sheepishly. One of the windows was hanging open. Allen's eyes narrowed, "Van."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Hitomi

Boris was rustling around Hitomi's room, gathering some of Van's belongings he had left the night before while he was going over paperwork. The young woman was idly twirling her pendant between her thumb and forefinger while sitting at the desk. "Miss will you need anything?" Boris asked her gently as he walked toward the door. She did not acknowledge he had spoken and he stood a moment outside her closed door. Suddenly he heard a loud banging and a shriek-"Hitomi!" cried Boris as he flung the door open, his sword in hand. Her window was open and white feathers streamed to the floor...

Hitomi gripped Van's neck and shoulders with all her strength, the rushing wind catching her screams. Van grinned devilishly at her and allowed his wings to spread again so their descent slowed. They glided far from the airship and watched as it docked. Hitomi hadn't realized they were so close to their destination. She doubted if she had known that she would have responded to Van the way she had. They would have been greeting the Queen soon.

Hitomi looked at Van and allowed a giggle to escape her lips. Grinning back, Van kissed her deeply and tightened his hold on her to an embrace. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her ear and hair, he said it so seriously that she rapidly dropped kisses all along his jaw and cheek. They hovered in the air, only clouds swirling around them. Hitomi felt her skin prickle with the cold for the first time, a sharp contrast to the heat she felt in her abdomen and on her lips. She shivered and Van paused, pulling away so his shadowy rust eyes met her own emerald ones. His face set in familiar lines, and he said firmly, "I should take you up to the palace. I have delayed us enough." She smiled faintly back and tightened her grip, "Van I'm glad. You know I just wanted to be close to you." His eyes sparkled and he flew them towards the ship, their hair whipping around them.

"It's different in this big dress, Van. I'm used to feeling the wind on my legs..." Van laughed and replied, "Me too, I'm used to seeing your undies more often." He turned serious for a moment, "Actually I have seen less of your panties since we got engaged." Hitomi blushed bright red. Van gave her a quick squeeze.

Van picked the most conspicuous landing area, _as usual, _Hitomi was studying the buildings as they came in. Most areas gleamed with white metal, she knew the space was a mix of natural stone (which was often too heavy to use) and ultra-light weight metals that turned darker as time wore on. The Draconian empire was reminiscent of the visions she had experienced of Atlantis, and huge spires rose out of the seemingly complicated streets and buildings. There was a lack of bridges and huge gaps of sky, since Draconians didn't really have a need for walking. But everywhere was green and blue, water condensed naturally from the clouds and collection in huge ponds and streams. Hitomi thought it strange that this city of the clouds was vibrant green with the sounds of tinkling water and birds. Buildings were rounded on top, to allow air currents and moisture to slip past without creating hurricane force winds. The capitol building and castle behind it were the largest domes on the horizon. She could see guards or birds circling high above.

There was a flurry of movement as Allen caught sight of them, and then a contingent of gold armored Draconians moved quickly to surround them. Allen muscled them out of the way with his own company of four and he escorted Van and Hitomi to where Folken was standing with Apollo and a willowy, regal woman.

"I see you have not changed a bit, Van Slazner." The woman addressed Van as soon as they were within speaking distance. Van stopped quickly and dropped into a bow, while taking the queen's hand. "Thank you, your grace. The years have been kind to you as well." The queen smiled coldly at his bent head then raised her gaze to Hitomi. Ice blue eyes locked with emerald green. "And this must be your new bride. Lovely." Hitomi almost flinched as the Queen raked her up and down with her cold eyes. Dipping into a curtsey Hitomi said, "Thank you for welcoming us, your Grace." The Queen said nothing and turned abruptly, ranks of soldiers filling the air above her and to her side like insects. Apollo smiled quickly and inclined his head towards them as he hurried to turn and escort his mother back to the palace.

Hitomi looked at Folken, who offered her his arm. "Come Van, you have delayed us enough." He said to his younger brother. Hitomi looked reproachfully at Folken before also putting her arm through Van's. Safely between the brothers, they walked the short path from the airship to the palace's entrance.

"Have you two resolved whatever was between you?" Folken whispered as they trailed behind the Queen. Van and Hitomi glanced at each other and smiled. Then Hitomi replied, in her best imitation of Van's snotty voice, "Folken it is no concern of yours." Van smothered a smile as Folken stopped walking and stared at the royal couple.

"That was quite good Hitomi," Van whispered as he looked back and smirked at his brother. "You sound more and more like a Queen every day." Hitomi blushed at his praise and snuggled closer to him.

"Now if only the queen of the Draconians will think so."

They entered the austere reception hall, and passed directly through large stone archways that seemed to reach higher than the outside of the palace hinted. Hitomi looked up and up and was astonished to see soldiers and other people of the courts flying above her. They passed through doorways and down hidden halls that were in the rafters. She tried to cover her shock and berated herself inwardly; _all this learning about Draconians and the Forbidden Heavens and you let something like people flying around normally shock you. _She and Van stopped walking as they watched the Queen's wings sprout. The old queen turned around and snapped, "Only those with wings may follow me today. I will see your future lady at a later time." Hitomi felt heat rush to her face and watched in disbelief as Van stepped forward with Folken. It was unexpected and she felt queerly abandoned. He didn't even say goodbye as he and Folken rose to a large oak door with heavy metal hinges two stories above where she stood with the rest of the human Fanelians.

"Come Hitomi," Allen saidat her side in a reassuring tone. "Your chambers are this way. You must want some rest." Hitomi noticed the king's advisors were also being led away, but not in the same direction as she and Allen. They also seemed miffed and grumbled amongst themselves. She sighed at being lumped into the same group and moaned, "I guess I don't have a choice."

In her reclusive, but bright and cheery chambers, Hitomi watched the citizens of the Kingdom of Heavens fly around. They did not seem to stick to any predetermined flight paths, which she thought was erratic and even a bit dangerous. She thought about the crowdedness of a city that required carriages...or cars. Back home everyone would be crashing into each other. Hitomi started when she realized she was thinking of Earth. She hadn't called Earth home in so long. Sighing, she sunk down in a very un-queen like way to her crossed arms on the window sill. How long would she have to wait for Van's return? As queen, one thing she did not anticipate was always waiting for her king to be ready for her. She wished sometimes to be as free as the birds, but being separated from Van would be too much to bear. Comparing it to more recent memories, she reflected on the times of danger when she and Van and Merle roamed Gaia. Hints of heat flushed her skin and flames danced around the corners of her vision as she recalled that any time she thought she could run off on her own or roam around halls and town it almost always led to certain danger. She had known nothing of this alien world and furthermore, possessed the headstrong tenacity and willfulness that any stubborn teenage girl might. She shuddered to remember the blood and violence of her and Van's time together. She vowed then and there as future Queen of Fanelia to never let violence overcome their Kingdom or Gaia the way it had when they were still mostly children.

"You cannot possibly be cold, Your-future-grace." Hitomi snapped out of her head as she heard Apollo's voice so close. Her first instinct was to check behind her but that elicited a laugh and then he said, in front of her, "Will you invite me in? I don't want the guards to see me." Hitomi almost stepped back to oblige, but she narrowed her eyes and thought of her tenuous position.

"No Apollo, we can talk in normal quarters, without you stealing in here like a common thief. Are you trying to make Van and me look bad?" She crossed her arms and met his eyes. Apollo laughed, "I thought you preferred these clandestine meetings to the superficiality of the courts."

"Well, where can we meet that is better than you flying in my bedroom window?" Hitomi would not budge on this issue and she feared for her and Van's reputation. Apollo sighed in mock exasperation, but replied friendly enough: "Turn right out of your room, there is a large circular study where several hallways meet. It is public enough but not often used. And Van will be able to meet us after he comes back from the meeting." Hitomi nodded and closed her window on him, not caring if he got into trouble. _Of course he wouldn't, he was next in line to be lord of this Kingdom. _

Hitomi walked silently down the hall with Allen. She had told him where she was going and who she was going to meet and he had insisted he came along. "Not for protection Hitomi, for your honor." He had sternly made the decision for her as soon as he saw her eyebrows coming down in her familiar stubborn expression. They rounded the winding corner and saw Apollo lounging in a comfortable armchair in the center of the room. For a room rarely used, it was impeccably decorated with comfortable lounges, couches, and chairs centered around a warm, crackling fire pit in the middle of the room. Six hallways branched off the circular walls and there was plenty of walking space to circumnavigate the seating area. Bookshelves lined the walls and stretched to the ceiling. Though dusty volumes did cover the shelves, there were also paintings, plants, stones and crystals, and many figurines of people and animals of varying size. Hitomi made her way to the center of the room and sat on a low lounge chair near Apollo.

"It gets quite cold here when the sun goes down. Though we don't have the normal weather Gaians experience, sometimes the clouds cover the city in nighttime. It can be colder than freezing." Apollo seemed to be explaining the necessity of the fire on such a warm day. We are closer to the sun, and it is thus hotter during the day than on Gaia. Such extremes during the course of one day are not really comparable on Gaia..."

"Yes, I was prepared before I arrived." Hitomi replied levelly, wondering what Apollo was really trying to tell her. She pulled on the thread he dangled in front of her and said, "I was told not to be fooled by the cold or the warmth; both can hide the true danger of the rapidly changing weather." Apollo smiled, his mouth curling up into an almost evil grin and he replied with a glint in his eye, "Exactly. The reason so many Gaians scoff or shun Draconians is because they _fear_ us. Even Van's own kingdom nearly refused to acknowledge his mother's ascension to the throne. Power and fear bring evil, and humans think of it as a curse. Power can be welded in different ways Hitomi. How will you choose to influence others with your power?" Hitomi struggled to keep her composure, but realized this was a good test for talking with the Queen. Apollo was playing some sort of dangerous game, but with the Queen, she didn't know if it would be a game she could win. "The only power I wish to use is Van's love for me. He respects me and trusts me to make the decisions for Fanelia that a Queen would make. I do not know what other powers you speak of." She replied carefully, thinking how Apollo could come back with a remark about being a priestess.

"What has your mother told you?" Hitomi asked rather bluntly, tired of the riddles and games. Apollo's smile changed into a guarded shield and he was quiet for a bit before replying, "She suspects you are from the Mystic Moon. We have certain...abilities to detect the energy transmissions from that planet to ours. And you must know our ancestors; the ancient people of Atlantis had a hand in Earth's creation." Hitomi lost her composure and faltered; someone she had never met had demystified her past and told Apollo. Who else had the Queen shared her thoughts with?

"Why are you helping me?" she whispered to Apollo as her hand rose in a fist to her chest. Allen noticed her disturbance and took several steps forward but she waved him away. Apollo's eyes narrowed and a strange look entered his eye. "Contrary to your fiancé's beliefs, Draconians want Gaians to live in peace. We only intervene when the balance has been so upset, it must be corrected. Sometimes this means war and death, but I would rather end the bloodshed. Especially when one so beautiful and talented is involved."

"You cannot possibly be doing all of this for me." Hitomi's eyes widened and her voice held skepticism as she watched his eyes cloud over. She had learned to be wary of kindness; it often meant something in return and so far, Apollo had not been very clear about what he wanted in exchange for his outpouring of information and veiled support. He stood up abruptly from his chair and muttered, "Of course this is not for you."

"My Son!" called a sharp voice. Rapidly approaching footsteps caused Hitomi's eyes to move from Apollo to his mother, Van and Folken behind her. Allen was in a deep bow until the queen passed by. Apollo turned languidly and smiled, "Hello, Mother." The queen took the chair Apollo had just vacated and turned to Hitomi, who was still seated. Hitomi forgot herself for a moment, then quickly stood so she could curtsey, but the queen snapped, "It is fine Ms. Kanzaki, there is no one to judge our royal exchanges."

Hitomi flicked her gaze to Folken; but he was standing stoically behind the queen, his hands clasped. Van walked around to stand near Hitomi and Apollo. Hitomi calmed herself as she felt the familiar edges of uncertainty creep in. She felt a reassuring hand land gently on her shoulder and squeeze briefly, causing her to relax further. She only had to remember the love between them to draw unlimited strength. "Thank you, your grace." Hitomi was reminded briefly of the default respect she was used to between elders and young ones on Earth. This was programmed into her by her culture, and her mother. "Thank you for coming to welcome us. I apologize again for our rude deviation from the normal procedures. This home world is so beautiful; Apollo showed me this great meeting room. I like it here."

The queen smiled in response to Hitomi's respectfulness before asking, "You have been here before, haven't you?" Hitomi felt confused, "No, never...I have seen it in visions though." She was not hiding the truth but it felt as though the queen already had the answers. The queen continued smiling, and her icy eyes hinted at secrets just as stones will sometimes wink through glaciers.

"I have visited with Hitomi, your grace. When Escaflowne and I were unable to break our blood pact, Hitomi traveled to an ancient version of this world to retrieve my soul." All heads swiveled to look at Van, except the queen, "Yes," Hitomi continued for Van, "That's true. I have experienced this place several times in my visions. Mostly with Van. But..." Hitomi hesitated before the warm glow of her love pushed her forward, "I have dreamed of this place too, without Van." Hitomi blushed as she heard Allen's sharp intake of air; these were personal stories and some actually did involve her previous lover. Once she had told Folken about the flying angels, they often entered her dreams and later Van would usually also make an appearance. But before the angels and their home world manifested, sometimes the dream would speak of Allen and his father. The elder Schezarde emitted longing and unending searches...ending in strange flights through the old Draconian world. Allen's fate was a direct result of his father's unfulfilled desires. Until Hitomi had come to Gaia and met Allen's father in a vision, he had haunted her dreams like a ghost.

"I often wonder how dreams come to us. Why do we have the ones we have? Sometimes we are able to control dreams, fly through them or skip ahead. More often the dream controls the weak human mind...except for those strange humans with a gift, with knowledge not from Gaia. Not only Fanelia, but Gaia legends speak of the witches and wizards from Earth. Isaac, whom I met years ago, was one."

Allen stepped forward several hesitant steps as he gasped, "You knew-"

At the same time, Folken breathed, ""Isaac?!"

Hitomi blushed deeply and could also not contain her exclamation, "Earth!" She looked down at her hands trembling in her lap, and then felt Van's reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

"You will not scare Hitomi, my Queen. She anticipated this line of thinking." As Van spoke, Hitomi looked up into the Queen's eyes to gauge her reaction; the Queen's face was set in a serious frown. She truly looked as if she had not expected Hitomi to know this conversation was coming.

"You were not so confident in the show you put on?" The queen finally asked, true curiosity winning over her steely outer facade, "And the elders in the forest, weren't you certain they believed you survived on your own?" Hitomi's eyebrows came down in a flash, and without thinking she snapped, "Of course they suspected, I haven't honed my mental abilities for nothing. I kept my doubts to myself, because there was so much effort put into these false stories. Our kingdom's existence certainly is dependent on my acceptance. But, after you sent Apollo to us in the forest that is when I knew you knew."

There was complete silence as Folken and Apollo gaped at Hitomi. Only Van seemed non-perturbed, but he still smirked at Hitomi's loss of control. The hot-tempered girl that had gotten the best of him was making an appearance and was not stopping now. The queen was listening closely, her eyes sparkling as Hitomi continued hotly:

"You are like Varie; I know now why you two were so close. You are a true prophet and priestess. Lying to you would be like lying to myself. At least Apollo had some grace to play along, but now I suspect it was all due to your rule. Yes, I am from Earth. Yes, we had to trick Fanelia. We suspect Van's inner circle of advisors is plotting to kill me. And while I don't care that much for politics, I do care to live this life with Van. I stayed here on Gaia to be with him." Hitomi stood, not certain if she was shaking with fear, passion, anger...but she felt ready to bolt down the corridor. Van's hand was the only thing keeping her rooted to the metaphorical ground.

The queen stood as well, "My dear, I did not mean for this to erupt so passionately. You do have much to prove, but that is only because you have set the bar so high for yourself. You and Van have already saved this world and dimension, can you imagine the sort of threat you are to people who do not understand that type of power? I understand your predicament. And I want to help."


End file.
